The Scarlet Shadow
by RoxanneTaylor
Summary: Alexandra King left the superhero life behind her. After the X-Men, she had no interest in it. However, one night Nick Fury comes to her with an offer to join the Avengers Initiative- can she say 'no' to S.H.I.E.L.D? They must face a threat like never before... How will Alex fare against the god of mischief? Or will he be her end?
1. Dreamscape

"_I'm leaving." I finally admitted, guilt increasing as Professor Xavier looked up from his desk a bit sharply._

_"Leaving?" he asked, his voice a bit disbelieving._

_I nodded, looking down at my feet, more than a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry, Professor, but I think it's time for me to go."_

_"I see," he said, leaning forward. His eyes were curious and searching. "Is there anything I can help you with?"_

_"No, sir." I shook my head._

_"Is there any particular reason why?" he asked, and I noted the sadness in his voice, but he tried to hide it well. I knew the Professor thought of me as a daughter as much as I did him a father. I would sorely miss him, and Jean, who I looked to as an older sister. We had already said our tearful goodbyes earlier, with promises to call and come back if I needed anything at all._

_"I was accepted yesterday by Boston University for Biochemistry and biotechnology." I lamely held up the folded paper, handing it over to Professor Xavier, who took it and began reading. When he was done, he nodded, looking up with a smile._

_"You'll do spectacularly." He said, making my cheeks flush at the praise. My guilt increased tenfold, because he most likely already knew exactly why I had decided on those majors._

_"Thank you very much," I murmured, wiping my eyes._

_"Don't cry." He said, and I looked up, seeing unshed tears gleaming in his eyes. "This isn't goodbye forever."_

_I shook my head, smiling a bit. "No, it's not. I'll come and visit, and I'll call all the time! Or, you know, whenever you're not busy."_

_He laughed, and moved his chair from behind his desk; I stood up, before giving him a long hug._

_"Take good care. Don't forget to meditate."_

_"I won't." I straightened, before turning and walking out, giving him a small smile. In the hallway, I wiped my eyes again before going to my room, grabbing my bags, before making my way outside, the cab waiting. As I got in, I looked up, startled to see the Professor, Jean, Scott, and Ororo standing there, waving. Fresh tears escaped, and I waved back, the cab driving away._

_'_Be safe.' _Professor Xavier's mental voice was kind, a soft reminder, and I nodded to myself._

_'_You too.'

**-X-**

_"Alexandra, I would like you to come to the Massachusetts Academy." Emma Frost said, her voice sharp and to the point as she sat in my living room, looking like she owned the place. It rather pissed me off, having her here, bothering me. I don't know why I ever agreed to meet her again; the woman was a bitch._

_"I can't." I replied shortly. "I'm busy with university right now."_

_She smirked lazily at me. "What, looking for the Cure?" she asked, and I stood up, naturally reaching for my powers._

_"Get out of my apartment." I commanded, and she laughed._

_"Ooh, touchy subject?" the White Queen looked at me as though I was stupid. "Your powers are valuable, Alexandra, there's no sense in throwing them away as though they're trash."_

_"They're my powers; I decide what to do with them." I glared at her. "And I'm ready to decide to kick you out of my place, if you don't escort yourself out."_

_She laughed again, louder this time. "Your powers are valuable, but _not _stronger than mine. You're a child compared to me; don't presume to be on my level."_

_"Leave."_

_She huffed, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder before rising. "Fine. I can see you're a lost cause, and I won't bother with you." the psionic mutant walked to my front door, opening it. "But when your secret is revealed, and the people you think of as friends turn on you, you'll come crawling to _me."

_I laughed then, and her eyes narrowed. "Yeah, as if. Don't let the door catch your old ass." I said, slamming it shut behind her, sighing._

**_-_****X-**

_"__**Alex." **__Jean's voice called, and I looked up sharply, realizing I was in a strange forest. Turning towards her voice, my sister stood there, looking at me with cold, dead eyes._

_"Jean?" I ask, realizing something had to be wrong. Her voice was cold, emotionless- she had always been very gentle and kind with me. "Are you- is this a dream?"_

_"__**It's the only way I could talk to you." **__She informed me, and my eyes narrowed, all my alarms going off._

_"You could've picked up a phone…" I murmured, taking a step back. She was wearing a long, black dress, and her bright red hair flowed around her gently. Her face was a sickly pallor, and her eyes were nearly manic._

_"__**Alex. Join me."**_

_"W-what?" I ask, not sure what she's talking about._

_"__**Us, the mutants, we're going to make a stand-"**_

_"A what? Jean, what are you talking about?" I demand in confusion. Her face grew dark, and I took another step back._

_"__**Come to my side, and help me; as you should."**_

_"This isn't right. I wouldn't- what-"_

_The dream abruptly ended as my alarm went off, and I quickly hit snooze, sitting up. That was… weird. What the hell had I been dreaming about?_

**_-_****X-**

_I watched the news with horror, seeing the battle on the Golden Gate Bridge. I notice a familiar woman rising into the air, lightning raining down- that's Ororo. The X-Men are fighting, risking their lives in what might be the biggest mutant battle ever, and I'm sitting here, uselessly._

_Where was the Professor?_

_A spike of fear shoots through me as I realize I've been so busy, I hadn't noticed the weeks it's been since our last mental conversation. I reach out for his familiar presence- but it's gone. Nonexistent._

_That can't be right._

_There was a knock at my door, and, too panicked to go see, I briefly searched, but a cold mental force met my own, and I recognized it to be Emma Frost. For a moment I planned to pretend I wasn't home, but her voice called in my head._

_'_Oh, as if. I know you're in, open the door.'

_I swore under my breath, opening the door with a spare thought, allowing the other psychic in. A moment later, she joined me in the living room, noticing what I was watching._

_"Ah. I actually came to speak to you about that." She informed me, sitting down, and I scowled at her._

_"You know what's going on?" I demanded, glaring at the older blonde._

_She nodded. "Magneto has formed an army of mutants, and led a charge on Alcatraz with Jean Grey as the main force."_

_My glare withers away. "What?" I ask, voice cracking. "Jean?"_

_"Yes. She's lost control of her powers, and killed several of the X-Men already." The woman gave me a certain look I had never seen from her before. "Including Scott Summers, and Professor Charles Xavier."_

_My world fell out from under me as I nearly collapsed, the older woman using her powers quickly to lower me safely onto the sofa. I couldn't find my voice, as tears welled up, streaming down my face._

_'_You're lying…'

_The White Queen winced as I leaned forward, covering my face with my hands._

_'_I'm afraid not.' _She replied, her voice more gentle and soft than I had ever heard. I suddenly picked up on a nearly overwhelming sadness, and pity- my empathy was in play. I looked at her, seeing tears spring up into her eyes._

_I remembered, then, that she and Professor Xavier had once been lovers. She had been with him, loved him. And he, her. I reached out, and she pulled me into a hug. We had never agreed or liked each other, but in that moment, we both understood the other's need for reassurance. That was one of the benefits of being with other psychics- a perfect understanding._

_After a few moments, I released, standing up and wiping my tears as I went to my bedroom._

_"What are you doing?" she demanded, as I pulled out the old box from my closet, opening it. She appeared in the doorway, understanding on her face as she saw my old costume. "No."_

_I turned, frowning. "I have to go help them."_

_"No, you want to go get revenge," Emma corrected, seeing right through me, and I scowled. "And I know why you want it, but you can't."_

_"And why not?" I demanded._

_Her glare grew cold. "You denied my offer for training last time I was here- you're out of practice, and you wouldn't be prepared for a fight on that scale in time to even be of any assistance."_

_I realized this was true. She had been able to get in my head easily because I _hadn't _been shielding myself- months and months amongst non-mutants had given me no need to really put up mental walls to keep anyone out. A simple, thin shield held off the meaningless mental chatter and emotions that people gave off- unlike a telepathic mutant who could rip through shielding like that. If I joined the battle, I wouldn't last long at all against Jean._

_Oh god, Jean. She had really gone dark side?_

_I sat heavily on my bed, a fresh wave of tears coming, and Emma sat down next to me, trying to give as much comfort as she could._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, this is my latest story, featuring my original female character, Alexandra King- also known as the Scarlet Shadow. This whole chapter has been one dream, memories of the past. The next will begin with the full story. This is going to be a Loki/OC, and I will be taking a few (few!) liberties, so if you've got a problem, feel free to take it away from my fic. Drop a review and let me hear what you think! This will also be posted on AO3, and next chapter I will give you a link to see the Polyvore design I made for her supersuit.


	2. The Shield

Chapter 2: Pulled Back Into the Life

My eyes shot open as I sat up in the darkness, nearly gagging at the onslaught of old memories and emotions. When I finally caught my breath, I realized there was cold sweat on my neck and face, so I went to wash up when I found out what had awoken me. Someone was knocking on my door. I left the bedroom, rubbing my face and trying to fix myself up slightly. I opened it, but my eyes narrowed at the intimidating figures waiting for me.

There was a woman with dark-hair pulled into a tight bun, and she was wearing a black trench coat and an earpiece, and in front of her was a tall, dark, imposing man. He had on a turtleneck underneath a leather jacket, all black of course, but the strangest thing was the eye patch he wore.

"Good evening." He said, staring at me.

"Um, hi, can I help you?" I asked, not comfortable standing before him.

"Yes, you can, Miss King." The man replied. My eyes narrowed, and I reached out, startled as I felt like I had hit a wall. The man smiled slightly. "We know about your powers, Miss King." He informed me seriously. As soon as the words left his mouth, my powers flared bright, humming at the back of my mind. Ever since the mutant war in San Francisco, I had trained each day diligently. I refused to be unprepared if I was needed again. "We aren't here to harm you; rather, we would like to speak to you about it. May we come in?"

"How did you block me?" I demanded.

"That's top secret information. The only circumstance in which you will get that is if we come to an agreement."

After a few moments of contemplation, I pulled the door open, allowing them entrance. I was sure enough of myself to at least be able to flee if needed. We went to the living room; the man sat down on one couch while the woman stood beside him, and I sat on the opposing one.

"You seem to know a lot about me, but I don't know anything about you. I don't like that." I frowned, crossing my arms. The woman moved her hand towards her belt, likely to draw a weapon, and I tensed, flexing my hand, but the man stopped her with a raised hand.

"I'm Director Nick Fury, and this is Lieutenant Maria Hill." he looked back at me.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Director of what?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D."

Slowly, I shut my eyes, realizing how deep I might be in. "As in Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division?" I sighed, running a hand over my face. I had the feeling my life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

"That's right." he nodded.

"And what, exactly, do you guys want with me?" I demanded, leaning forward.

"I'm going to make this simple: we are asking for your assistance." Fury replied, and I raised an eyebrow.

"And by 'asking', you mean...?"

He smirked, knowing that I saw right through it. "I mean 'strongly suggesting'."

"What for?"

He held out a hand, and Agent Hill produced a file from her trench coat, handing to him. He placed it on the coffee table, opening it. I looked down and felt shivers run up my spine. It was a file on me, pictures of my daily life that they shouldn't have. There were even pictures from my time at the Xavier Institute with the rest of the X-Men.

"We know that after you graduated from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters," he explained in a clipped voice, "You decided not to join the X-Men, in order to continue your studies. You major in bio-chemistry at Boston University."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'd love to continue this lovely chat with my stalkers, but let's cut to the chase. What exactly do you want?"

He smiled again, and I had to wonder just what he thought of me. "We have a program, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea is to bring together a small band of powerful heroes to protect the world, but not associated with any other organization."

"Like the X-Men," I understood, and he nodded.

"Each member is chosen specifically for the assets they can bring to the team."

"And what do you need me for?"

"It is a very delicate situation. We want to keep each group happy, without causing distress. You would be the representative of the mutant population."

I stared at him. "You want me just so that it doesn't seem like you're discriminate against the mutants."

He nodded. "We don't want to cause any unnecessary fights. You no longer have any solid ties with the X-Men, so you fit almost all criteria. All that's left is for you to agree."

"And what are you putting this team together for?" I had to ask. It still bothered me that they had been able to block me somehow.

"At the moment, we are under the threat of invasion from another world." Fury looked at me seriously. "The whole planet is relying on us at the moment, Miss King, and we could use your help." I leaned back, considering the pros and cons of the situation. Fury smirked. "Of course, there are several other bonuses that come with agreeing. You will be paid for your time, the situation at your school will be taken care of, and you will be provided with better housing, paid in full by S.H.I.E.L.D."

I took a quick look around my small, sad apartment, before leaning forward, holding out a hand. "We have a deal, Director Fury."

**-X-**

He had given me another file, information on my new teammates and our mission. Information regarding an unlimited energy source called the Tesseract. I stayed up until about three A.M studying it, and, surprisingly, wasn't entirely lost on the concepts and information, but it was still a bit out of my league.

When I realized I had read the same sentence four times, I gave up, and went to my tiny closet, reaching into the very back to pull out a box. I took a deep breath before opening it, seeing my suit.

It was a tight, short, gold dress, spandex of course, with red trim and slits on the side. There was a red gem at the collar which matched the ones on the fingerless gloves. There were black tights to cover my legs, which would be tucked into loose gold boots.

I stared at it for a good fifteen minutes, remembering my time at the Xavier Institute, training alongside Psylocke, under Jean and Professor X. Going after Magneto twice, helping Jean treat Logan when he first appeared, meeting Rogue. Convincing Scott to ask Jean out. Not wanting to get caught up in memories, I tried it on to make sure it still fit- just like a glove. I looked in the mirror and I realized I had definitely gained more curvature since then, and my face warmed up. I reached out with her mind, picking up my bag, and the gems on the back of my gloves at the base of my neck began to glow a hot red.

I took my suit back off, packing it into my backpack and adding two pairs of jeans and a couple of t-shirts, before throwing in my toiletries, and putting away the file. Realizing that I wouldn't be making it to class tomorrow, I picked up my cell after a minute, and searching through my contacts, calling my best friend.

"Karen?" I asked, hearing a grunt on the other side.

"Alex? The hell are you calling for at- Jesus- four in the mornin'?" she demanded.

"Sorry," I quickly said, coming up with a lie, making my voice raspy. "I'm feeling like total shit, so I'm not coming to class tomorrow."

"What?" she asked, concern growing in her voice.

"Yeah, apparently I caught the flu, so I'm staying in my apartment for the next couple of days." I nodded to myself- it could work.

"You want me to come around after class?"

"No, it's better if you don't," I informed her. "I'm on contamination lock-down for a while."

"Oh… well… Then just call if you need something, okay?" Karen insisted, and after several promises to do exactly that, I hung up and finally climbed into bed, having nothing else to do. It might only be a few hours, but that would be better than nothing. I fell asleep immediately.

**-X-**

It was a quick, dreamless sleep, before someone was knocking on my door. I blearily opened my eyes, wondering why the hell someone's looking for me at- jeez, six in the morning- Oh. S.H.I.E.L.D. I leapt from my bed, running to the living room and opening the door for them- it was Agent Hill.

"Good morning," I yawned, opening the door. "I'll be ready in just a moment." She walked in, and I didn't quite know what to say. "Um, just make yourself comfortable," I offered, and she gave me a tight smile, so I just went to my bathroom and getting cleaned up within five minutes, returning to her with my bag over my shoulder. "Okay, we can go now."

Hill nodded, and we went downstairs to find a shiny, black SUV sitting outside my little apartment building. We got in and an agent at the wheel drove us out of town, while Agent Hill debriefed me on what was going on, and what they knew about the enemy.

I frowned, hearing the name. "Loki? Isn't that the name of the Norse god of mischief?" I asked, and Hill nodded slightly, continuing.

"He's apparently the god himself, but it's not very clear at this point." The woman explained. "He is controlling several of our own agents, so there's a possibility of compromised information. He was last seen in one our research facilities, where he stole the Tesseract."

"Hmm." I hummed. "Seems like he's going to be a problem."

Agent Hill nodded. "That's a large part of the reason why you were selected. If he's unwilling to cooperate, we could use a telepath."

I tensed, glaring at Agent Hill dangerously. "I can't just go into someone's head and rip their thoughts and memories out," I growled, really hoping that is not why they came to me. "I can only hear whatever they're thinking at the current moment." I didn't want to do anything like that to hurt someone, even if they were a villain.

Agent Hill frowned; it seemed S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know this. She apparently noticed my anger frustration, and stopped the conversation. The next forty-five minutes was in silence, both of us left to our own thoughts.

I calmed down from my previous irritation. Loki was a threat to Earth; they would need all the help they could get to neutralize it.

The sounds of traffic steadily grew louder, and I finally actually saw what was outside the window, surprised by the city we were in. "What, your base is in New York?" I asked incredulously, and Hill scoffed lightly, but I thought she saw a tiny twitch at the corner of her mouth.

"You'll see."

I shrugged, and went back to looking out the window, watching all the people walking out on the streets like usual. They had no idea that their lives could be in danger, but if any group of people could just go on normally, it would be New Yorkers.

We eventually got out of the straight city, and entered a security clearance only area. I looked around with vague interest, but there wasn't much to see. The car suddenly stopped, and with a nod from Agent Hill, I got out with my bag to follow her, realizing we were on a landing strip.

My stomach dropped like a rock in water seeing the private jet parked there. Agent Hill stopped, looking back when she noticed I wasn't behind her anymore. "What's wrong?"

I swallowed thickly. "I... don't fly."

Agent Hill's brow knitted. "But our records say-"

"I can telekinetically lift myself, but I don't fly. Not in planes." I managed.

"It won't be long," Agent Hill promised. My body was stiff, but the driver from the car brushed past me, sighing in what sounded like frustration and irritation. I frowned, and took a deep breath, clenching my fists and jaw, forcing myself forward. Each step towards the jet filled me with the need to turn around, but I took his impatience as a challenge.

Alexandra King never backed down from a challenge.

* * *

Notes: Yep, it was kinda slow, but the pacing will pick up now that she's on her way to the helicarrier, so we'll get the rest of the Avengers in the next chapter. 


	3. Finding a God

Exactly twenty-one minutes and thirty-four seconds later- I was counting- we landed and I barely managed to release my white knuckle grip on the arm rests of my seat. I realized that I left finger-shaped dents through telekinesis, and decided not to mention it. We deplaned, but and my nausea quickly cleared, seeing we were floating on the ocean. I could handle the sea.

"Welcome to the helicarrier." Nick Fury's voice called, and I looked up to see him walking towards us. Agent Hill moved to his side. "This is our base until the entire event is over."

"Sounds fine to me," I told, following as he led me inside. We reached a main room with many agents typing away at screens, and on the top balcony, Fury stood overlooking them. There was a table behind him with many seats, and after a moment of him beginning to direct his agents around, I just sat at the table, waiting for him to address me.

Nick Fury was speaking to the crew. "How long until Rogers arrives?" he demanded, and a woman sitting at a computer turned around.

"ETA: forty minutes, sir."

He nodded, before turning back to me. "You're the first to arrive, so you have time to kill. You are to remain in your quarters until called for." he told me, but it sounded more like an order.

I stared at him. "What, am I under lock down?"

"You can think of it what you will." He ignored my scowl. "Agent Nate will show you to your quarters."

The man immediately stood and saluted, walking past me without even checking to see if I actually followed. I floated along behind him, fuming, bag in hands, and he led me through several hallways. They all looked the same in my opinion: dull, steel, with more men and women in suits and shades. If I got lost it would be a while to find my way back without help.

He pressed a button on the wall and a door slid open right in front of me. I mock saluted him, but he seemed to basically ignore it and walk away. I stuck my tongue out at him before going inside. Okay, so, inside of room was just as boring as the outside. There was a small cot and a small bathroom attached.

Deciding to take advantage of the time I had to myself, I could sort out my emotions and prepare for whatever was coming. I opened my bag, pulling out a censer and several sticks of incense. I put them in place before retrieving my lighter and igniting the sticks. The scent of jasmine began to permeate through the room.

I closed my eyes in concentration; hands held over my lap, fingertips pressed together. I took as deep a breath I could, filling my lungs, and held it for ten counts, before releasing it slowly from my nose. I focused on the sensation of my own skin pressing against itself, the heat trapped between my palms.

That heat was energy- as all heat is the rapid vibration of molecules in space. Molecules in infinite space, colliding and bursting apart and spinning wildly, vanishing to parts unknown, transforming into other forms of energy. Energy can be converted into other forms of energy. My heat can become my energy, and my energy can become my strength- and my strength is my power, and power is what would be needed of me for this battle.

My energy spread through the room, slowly expanding to evenly fill the space. I decided on setting definite walls at the furthest corners of the small room. My energy swirled around, tingling along my skin, entering my pores, through my nose, becoming a part of my body. It found my center, and I drew it all in, compressing it as much as I could, gathering my energy.

It pooled in my stomach, which I imagined as a converter. It changed, glowing brighter until my entire being was glowing with power, electrifying my nerves and igniting my muscles with the need to use that power.

Power and energy cannot be contained in such a way forever- they will escape or dissipate, becoming useless. The glow dimmed, but if I thought about it, I could practically see it radiating from beneath my skin, ready to be released.

I gradually began to rise from my meditative state, awareness slowly but surely returning to my senses; the room smelled deeply of jasmine, and I could hear the sounds of people walking past the door. The pale fluorescent lights gave only the slightest amount of warmth unto my body. I sat like that, comfortably, mind mostly blank and at peace, simply to wait for whenever they would need me.

**-X-**

Agent Nate came for me eight minutes and forty-seven seconds later, and escorted me back to the bridge, before returning to his station. I stood behind Fury, sitting at the table, content to wait for the man to acknowledge my presence.

"Bring her up." Fury told them, and the agents got to work. The entire ship shuddered, and I jumped slightly, wondering what they were doing. After a moment I saw the sea in the windows begin to grow lower and lower and my stomach began to knot- this ship flies? I sighed shakily as I realized it was rising to high altitudes. Fury turned around, accessing my countenance. "I'm aware of your discomfort with flying, Shadow, but I'm afraid you'll have to endure it."

I nodded, before using a small bit of my stored power to raise myself, and I sat comfortably a few feet in the air. Fury nodded, seeming a bit impressed. "Are you ready to meet your teammates?" he asked, and I shrugged. He looked back at his station and after a minute three people walked in from the hallway.

"Gentlemen." He said in greeting. The blond moved forward and gave Fury a bill, before the Director walked over to Banner and extended his hand. Banner, reluctantly shook it. I could tell the man didn't want to be here, without using my powers.

"Doctor, thank you for coming."

The doctor smiled tensely. "Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear." The director replied. He finally tuned to me and I stood to greet them. "Dr. Banner, Captain Rogers, and Agent Romanoff, this is Alexandra King, also known as the Scarlet Shadow." Fury said, and I stood up to shake hands. The man he called Captain looked positively confused about how I was floating, but nevertheless was polite.

"Good day, miss," he smiled, and I had to keep my expression cool. He was rather attractive, and polite.

I shook hands with the other man, just before my eyes went wide with shock. "Dr. Banner?" I asked incredulously.

He seemed humbled and a bit put off that I recognized him. "Yes, that's me," he nodded.

"Doctor, I have to say, your theories on mutations are simply fascinating." I blurted out. My full on geek was showing. He looked more than a bit surprised.

"You've read them?" he asked, taking off his glasses, and I nodded. "Your age group doesn't seem the type to enjoy that sort of material," he raised an eyebrow.

I smiled. "I'm a biochemistry student at Boston University, and a mutant myself, Doctor. The theories hit home." I told him, and he nodded sagely, smiling slightly. 'Captain' still looked confused.

"Ah, I hope you'll forgive me if I seem a bit upset," Dr. Banner said to me. "I don't particularly want to be here," he smiled rather nervously, and I nodded.

"It's alright, I understand."

"Um, sorry Miss," Rogers cut in, "You said you were a what?"

I immediately began mentally preparing myself. "I'm a mutant, Captain- I hope that won't be a problem?" his eyebrows furrowed, and he looked utterly confused. I didn't know what to make of it, but Fury saved us both.

"Shadow, Captain had been frozen in ice since WWII." he explained, and my eyes widened in disbelief, realizing who Rogers was.

"You're... Captain America?" I breathed, and he nodded, humble about it.

"At your service."

"The mutant... Argument hadn't been heard of back then." the director went on.

"I see. Well, a mutant is a human who has a special gene, the X-gene, which puts us higher on the evolutionary line, with special powers. I can read minds and move things with my own." I explained, lifting myself a few feet in the air to prove it. Captain America looked both surprised and awed, and I nearly blushed.

Agent Romanoff coughed lightly, extending a hand for a shake. She gave me a hard stare, and I felt small waves of hostility rolling off of her. I kept my smile, reaching out lightly but felt the same wall I had with Fury. She frowned, and stepped back, looking upset.

"I hope you can forgive me, Agent Romanoff," I felt the need to say. "I meant no disrespect, and was merely curious to see if S.H.I.E.L.D really distrusts me so much that they would block me from all of their agents."

I didn't lose my smile, even when Fury and Romanoff both tensed, and Dr. Banner raised an eyebrow. I moved to stand next to the doctor, seeing as we were in the same boat, and he gave me a slight smile that seemed genuine and approving.

"Shadow, you have to understand that we have secrets that cannot be discussed or known by unauthorized people-" Fury began, but I held up a hand, in a pacifying manner.

"Don't worry, Director," I told him lightly. "I do understand, but I also hope you understand why I would be unsettled by this."

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he sighed. "When you need to know something, you will know it."

I nodded, smiling in disbelief. "Sure." Everybody seemed tense still, and I sighed. "I didn't mean to start something here. Let's just focusing on getting this Tesseract back from Loki and going our separate ways again, shall we?"

Dr. Banner coughed as Agent Romanoff stalked off to speak with another agent sitting at a screen. "So, the Tesseract- how are you coming along with that?"

Fury turned to Coulson to explain. "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

I frowned, stepping forward. "That still might not find it in time- not if Loki is trying to keep off the grid."

Dr. Banner nodded pensively, before looking up at Fury. "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" he asked in return, and I had to smile a bit. I kind of liked his style, regardless of the situation.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them." Dr. Banner instructed, and I leaned forward.

"For what, gamma rays?"

He nodded approvingly, smiling. "Exactly." I returned the smile, feeling good that I wasn't just useless muscle for SHIELD to use. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

Fury nodded, looking to Natasha. "Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please."

She began to walk off, but Banner stopped to look at me. "Care to join?"

I smiled widely, grabbing my bag and following close behind on a small platform to keep from getting sick. "That'd be great!"

"You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys." Natasha assured him, giving me a tight smile. I hoped that maybe, just maybe, she would ease up around me. "I'm sure you'll like it too."

"Thanks." I gave her a wide smile as she brought us to the lab. My eyes widened. "Wow…"

"Impressive?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, and I nodded in return.

"It's not like anything we have at BU," I walked in, setting my bag down, retrieving my Buddy Holly glasses.

"Very nice," Banner agreed, stepping over to one of the screens. "This is state of the art."

"We try." Natasha responded, before turning towards the door. "Well, I'll leave you to it." She left then, and the doctor and I settled down, beginning to type away, coming up with possible algorithms.

**-X-**

Once we had decided on the correct one and sent it to the agents to process and find the Tesseract, we had a few minutes to ourselves. I crossed my legs, hovering, and folding my arms behind my head.

"So," I heard, and opened one eye lazily, turning slightly. "You're a mutant?"

I nodded in confirmation. "Yep. Telepathy, telekinesis, and empathy." He looked down, and I felt a slight pang of jealousy roll my way. "Dr. Banner? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" he cleared his throat, still not looking at me. "It must be nice to have controllable powers like yours."

I stared at him for a minute. Of course. This had to be about the Hulk. I moved towards him, putting a hand on his arm. He finally looked up, and I gave him a slight smile. "I had no control until I was about thirteen, Bruce." I sat in front of him. "My powers manifested when I was a little kid, maybe six or seven. My empathy came first… I could feel the same things the people around me felt, and I was sitting in my first grade classroom and I passed out."

"What did they do?"

I chuckled. "They took me to the infirmary, and when I woke up and started having a panic attack they called an ambulance. I was too afraid to say anything about what I figured was going on with me… I remember hearing my dad's horrible opinions on mutants, so I just shut up. When I finally went home, I realized for the first time how much my sister really hated me."

His eyes widened. "Your empathy."

I nodded. "My sister is six years older than me… She always hid it really well, so I didn't know until then."

"Didn't you tell your mother?" Bruce asked, and I shook my head.

"My mother had toxoplasmosis and died when I was born." I informed him. It didn't hurt anymore.

"I'm so sorry." Guilt washed over him, and I smiled at him lightly.

"Don't be. It's no one's fault." I nodded slightly. "Anyway, over the next couple years I went through fourteen therapists-"

"Fourteen?" Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow, and I laughed.

"I guess a small part of empathy is a built in bullshit detector. None of them cared about me, and they were all irritated when I tried to explain. I couldn't handle that much negative emotion. Finally, my dad gave up and just left it alone. That's when my telekinesis kicked in, and well- let's just say he didn't handle that very well."

"What did he do?"

I shook my head. "I honestly don't remember. I woke up in a hospital with Professor Xavier of the X-Men there, telling me that I would be coming to stay at his school for gifted children." Bruce was staring at in shock. "My life got a lot better, and when my came it, the Professor taught me how to control it just as well. Finally, when I turned eighteen I got accepted into Boston University and two years later, here I am."

"That's crazy," he smiled.

I returned it. "I might not turn into a big green berserker-"

"That's a new one,"

"But, I know the feeling. Everybody eventually gets control over it." I insisted.

He looked rather disbelieving. "Not me."

I turned my head slightly. "Give yourself a little more credit, Doc, you've been more civil than me."

"I have to be," Bruce chuckled slightly. "I can't afford to lose control."

"What would be the worst thing to happen if I got really pissed at them and decided to wreak havoc?" I shrugged. "I could probably take out a good chunk, or even knock this place out of the sky before they took me down. I've only got mental muscle, Doc, it wouldn't take much physical force to stop me. My patience only extends so far. They've all got something that's keeping me out of their heads, which I must admit is probably a good thing. I tend to start digging through people's business when I'm pissed, and lay it bare for everyone to see."

"Remind me never to piss you off," he chuckled, and I laughed with him.

"Nah, you're a good guy, Doc. I can tell." I gave him a fond smile. I looked around at all the equipment. "It sucks that I can't exactly go back and tell my professors about this experience."

"And what are you studying at Boston?" he asked, leaning back.

"Biochem and biotech."

He whistled. "Pretty impressive. Not a lot of people get into that."I thanked him, and we sat in comfortable silence for a little while. Suddenly, the lab doors opened and Fury strode in.

"We've got a matching energy signature located in Stuggart, Germany. Shadow, suit up and meet Captain America and Black Widow in the landing bay in five minutes."

I stood up, tilting my head. "Black Widow?"

"Agent Romanoff's code name, get going." He nodded towards the door, and I sighed, saluting before waving to Bruce as I walked out.

"Good luck!" Bruce called behind me, and I quickly headed back to my assigned quarters. I changed, checking myself in the mirror again. I knew I looked good- yeah yeah, so I was a little prideful- but it wasn't until now I found how much I had actually missed being the Scarlet Shadow.

I realized that I was nearly buzzing with excitement, and shot out of my room, some agents looking up and staring as I zipped over their heads, going to the landing bay to meet up with Rogers and Romanoff. He showed up in an updated, modern version of his old costume, and Natasha was wearing a form fitting black costume with a belt around her waist that had a red buckle that looked like the pattern on the back of a Black Widow spider. I guess she lived up to her name. We boarded and I sat in my seat for takeoff, relieved when Natasha turned and gave me a smile. I quickly undid my seat belt and floated, letting my stomach unknot again. I just decided to meditate a bit more, not to center my energy, but to build up my mental walls. There could be hysteria, and I didn't want that to distract me.

'Can you really read minds?' the question was tentative, directed towards me; I heard it clearly, without having to reach for it; Steve Rogers was curious. I nodded slowly, still focusing on my breathing.

'Then you know what anyone's thinking?' his mental question sounded confused, curious.

"No... I prefer to give people their privacy." I responded, and felt wave of understanding and approval being directed towards me, most likely unaware of it.

Fifteen minutes of silence, I feel calm and prepared. My mental walls were strong, shored up to deal with the possibility of a large, panicked crowds, and my telekinetic energy felt like it was humming beneath my skin, electrifying my nerves.

I opened my eyes, turning to the Captain. "So, sir, what's the plan?"

"When Agent Romanoff gets us to the drop off zone, you lower us down to the streets... Can you do that?"

I nodded. "It won't be a problem."

"Good. Now, we should be about two blocks away to get the element of surprise. We find Loki, and attempt a capture with as few injuries, damage, or casualties as possible."

I crossed my arms, nodding once more. "It seems like a solid plan to me."

"Questions or concerns?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I thought about it for a moment, before shaking my head. "No. If you want to communicate, just direct your thought at me, I'll pick it up."

"Arriving at drop-off in two minutes." Agent Romanoff called to us, and we both immediately stood- well, he stood, I straighten up- and prepped. Captain strapped his shield to his back, pulling down his cowl. I tugged on my gloves and smoothed my dress, securing my headband to hold my hair back.

The hatch opened, cold air whipping us. Captain nodded and I returned the gesture, faint crimson energy surrounding us as I lifted our bodies out of the jet, gently lowering us to the street below. Natasha took off as soon as we were cleared, and the jet was, surprisingly, very quiet.

As soon as our feet touched the ground, we took off at a run towards the plaza Loki was currently at. I flew behind Cap, letting him take the lead. I felt a nagging sensation in the back of my mind, so I opened a tiny gap in my mental wall, like a peek hole, and a stream of panic entered, and I shut it quickly.

As soon as it was out of my head, I heard people screaming aloud, and Cap and I booked it, my eyes widening as we reached the plaza. About a hundred people were on their knees, heads bowed to a tall man standing in their midst. He wore black, green, and gold armor, and a gold helm with large horns. There were several copies of Loki within the crowd- they must have been copies.

"Which one is the real one?" Captain America whispered, and I narrowed my eyes in concentration, deciding to try empathy. Several of 'Loki' were empty, unfeeling. They were only projections, and I went on until I came to the one towards the center, and I sensed elation, a terrible sort of glee- the kind that came with people who were reveling in the feeling of supreme power.

"Center," I reply, and Cap nods before taking off quietly.

'Flank him.' I hear, and nod. I've never really been able to send out a message, oddly enough. I've never felt comfortable placing my presence on someone like that, so I never really learned how. I snuck off, going around towards Loki's left. Despite neither of our costumes really being the most inconspicuous, ducking behind cars and bushes seemed to keep Loki from noticing me.

The god was speaking to them, and I realized he must like hearing the sound of his own voice; the people were German, for god's sake. Most of them probably had absolutely no idea what he was saying.

"Is this not your natural state?" he asked, a small smile on his face. "It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation." I reached the side, my telekinetic energy humming in preparation, and I waited for Cap's signal.

"The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled," Loki continued, still smiling. "In the end, you will always kneel." An older man stood up defiantly.

"Not to men like you."

Shit. Loki certainly wouldn't like his own voice getting interrupted. "There are no men like me," Loki retorted, lifting his staff, in a threatening manner.

"There are always men like you."

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

I jumped forward, reaching out a hand and throwing the god backwards as a bolt fired, and I realized I wouldn't be able to move the man in time-

Captain America jumped in front of him, his shield sending the blast away. I breathed a sigh of relief, rising above the people who were getting up, seeing their chance. "Go now!" I yelled, and they ran as Cap engaged Loki. I focused, pressing against the mind I had felt earlier, attempting to get into Loki's head.

He was fighting the Captain, but I noticed his body stiffening, looking up at me with a furious glare. '**GET OUT!**' The mental roar was staggering, and I was not in any way prepared for it. I dropped a few feet before catching myself, just barely getting out of the way as a shot of energy hurtled my way. He was trying to shoot me out of the sky, and I quickly dropped myself safely before he could do anything, and he threw Cap away, advancing on me.

The one problem with most psychic-mutants is that, in return for incredible mental strength, is a weaker body. I had to go to the gym three times a week to keep up regular human strength, whereas I could telekinetically lift tons. I knew he had to be incredibly strong to toss around Captain America, the Super Soldier, with ease, so I backed up at his approach. I thought about it and the ground cracked before me, and I lifted large stones, hurtling them at him. Loki either side stepped, batted, or blasted them away. His blue eyes blazed, and I was nearly overcome with raw fury and righteous anger, my own fear underneath that. There was also a sharp, freezing sort of burn in the back of my mind- like a razor blade that had been left in the snow was cutting at me. I realized with a start that I hadn't brought up my walls.

They might have even been too damaged, I hadn't noticed them. Both my empathy and telepathy were still connected to him in a way, and it was weakening me, destroying my focus. Loki had certainly dealt with mind-readers in the past, and he knew what he was doing to me.

I finally tripped on the curb, hitting the pavement, Loki growing closer. He was amused now; I must have looked pathetic. I did something I hadn't done in years; hadn't allowed myself to do since I had really gotten control, but I was desperate, ashamed.

The anger I was feeling from him doubled, overpowering my fear, turning into fury and power of my own. The cold grew as well, and it hurt. I let his emotions turn into my mine, and my power surged. His eyes widened, and I knew I was glowing now; I threw a palm in his direction, and watched a wall of energy slam into him; but the color was off. It wasn't the usual, familiar scarlet I was named after; it had changed, a light purple. It frightened me briefly, but I stopped thinking about it when Romanoff showed up with the jet above, distracting Loki enough for me to force his presence away from my mind, leaving me feeling rather empty and weak- but the cold was gone. A dull ache began to throb in my temples, and I staggered, getting up.

I vaguely registered Loki shooting at the jet, forcing Black Widow to veer off to avoid it, and Cap engaged him again, giving me some more time to recuperate. I looked down at my hands, willing my power up, and the gems on the back of my gloves glowed bright red.

What was that?

I looked up sharply as loud music echoed through the plaza- was that AC/DC?

Iron Man suddenly appeared, sending a powerful repulsor blast into Loki's chest, sending the god backwards. He aimed his weapons system at the recovering god. "Make your move, Reindeer Games." Stark told him, a challenge.

I joined Captain America at Iron Man's side, glaring at Loki. He looked back at me, eyes narrowing before almost smiling, lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender, before his battle armor melted away into what appeared to be a normal outfit- for a god, at least.

"Good move." Stark told him as the Quinjet landed.

"Mr. Stark," Cap acknowledged, and I looked at the hero in the suit.

"Cap'n," he replied, before turning to me. I wondered suddenly what I must look like and what he would think of me. I hadn't heard he was part of the Avengers Initiative, but the man was still a world famous superhero, and why else would he be here? If he was going to be a part of the team, I wanted to give him a good impression. My thoughts were interrupted by a whistle. "And who's the pretty lady?"

I wanted to face palm. Of course. Really- what the hell was I actually expecting of Tony Stark, the billionaire playboy?

"I'm the Scarlet Shadow. Good to meet you, Mr Stark." I told him, looking back as the jet opened, ready to bring Loki in.

"You too," I could hear the smile in his voice, and I knew I would have to disillusion him from thinking he could get me to be like other girls with him. "Well, let's get our charming new friend into the jet."

We brought the complacent god onto the jet, and I walked behind as Cap and Iron Man flanked him. I glared at the back of his head, but didn't dare try to get in again. He knew when I was there, and if he decided to retaliate I wouldn't be able to control the situation at the moment.

I wondered if I was seeing things. My powers, changing colors? That had never happened before; it must have been a trick of the mind. Raising my hand, I flexed it several times before noticing that I was trembling. I would need to meditate once Loki was secured on the jet- I didn't think the god would be able to do something like this to me.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: **We now have the god of mischief! Hmm... I wonder what was giving Alex a headache?


	4. Tempted

Loki was too quiet. It was throwing me off- it took me a few minutes to sit and _concentrate, damn him_, because he wouldn't stop _staring_ at me. I could feel his gaze on my skin, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of returning a look. It was just annoying. Finally, I managed a deep enough meditative state, just barely able to sort out what had been my emotions and what were passed to me through Loki and the crowd.

Professor Xavier had taught me a way to keep most of my memories and impressions neat and organized, and to eventually get rid of what I had received from others, so as not to be overwhelming. I was able to almost separate sections of my mind space, like rooms, and fill them with everything I wanted.

One deep breath. Release. Breathe. Release. Find yourself deep within-

_I landed in a pitch black hallway- not black as in dark with lights off, but black as in void space, with nothing to fill it. Several doors lined up, all for different purposes. Rooms for the X-Men, my peers, my family, everything I had learned (like a library), friends, there was even one for Professor Xavier and Emma Frost (because she had become a bigger part of my life), and all their teachings. I passed by each until I came to the end of the hall- it was a great vault door, strong and sure- full of thoughts and experiences didn't belong to me. Everyday people on the streets, kids at school. I stood before the vault door, staring at it intently. I raised a hand, and the scarlet energy I was named for surrounded it, before it creaked open. The energy held the onslaught back, and I focused on all the panic and terror I had felt today and forced it into the space beyond my energy. It hadn't just been panic and fear, though. Many people had also been thinking of loved ones, of people who would miss them if they died tonight, of all the people- children, husbands, wives, parents- who would be without them, and they wouldn't even get to say goodbye, or tell them one last time that they loved them. It was a horrid, horrid sensation, and one that I quickly wanted to lock away. It always came with a terrible loneliness, knowing that I didn't have family or someone who wanted and needed me like that. Sure, Karen was my best friend, but she was all._

_Once it was in the vault, I quickly pulled it shut, trapping them in there. It was always strange, to remember how something felt, but being unable to feel it. I relaxed slightly, before turning around, and nearly doing a double take in surprise._

_There was a green and gold door where there hadn't been before._

_I moved over to it quickly, wondering where it had even come from. I had to have made it, but when and why? Perhaps subconsciously? I touched the handle and it flew open, and in a rush all the emotions and memories I had taken from Loki hit me, and images f illed my head._

_Odin, his father- adoptive father- hated him, had always treated Thor better. Thor, his adoptive brother, like a great golden giant, the epitome of Asgardian perfection. Frigga- Loki had a soft spot for her- the beautiful queen, ruling at Odin's side, caring for Loki and Thor. Teaching Loki magic. Treating his cuts and scrapes when Thor was too rough. Thor. Thor and his great shadow, something that dark, weak, magic-using Loki could never escape from. No one trusted him. None of their so-called friends. They were **Thor's** friends, not **Loki's**. Sleipnir, Hela, his children. Sleipnir taken as Odin's steed, forgetting about his father, and Hela cast into Nieflhiem merely because she was born. Being punished for Baldur's wrongs, for slaying Thor's brother who had threatened to kill everyone. That snake, dripping its poison onto Loki's face, burning him, scarring him for many decades. Playing a prank on Sif, cutting off her blonde hair- that was when everyone turned their backs to him, even when he had tried to fix it- his lips had been sewn shut._

_Loki was alone. He had no one. They all hated him, wrongly._

I panicked, nearly drowning in memories and pain, until I managed to force them back.

I gasped out loud, falling into the seat beneath me, and Captain immediately came to my side, standing between Loki and I. Stark was looking at me oddly, and Natasha had turned around in her seat, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What it is?" he asked in a concerned whisper, blue eyes staring at me intently.

"It's-" I began before a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, too close for comfort, with a clash of thunder following immediately. I practically jumped up, as Captain did, and looked over to see Loki looking around a bit nervously.

"What, scared of a little thunder?" Captain asked, and Loki gave him a withering look.

"I'm not _overly_ fond of what follows." He replied. Rogers and Stark exchanged a look and I decided to extend my senses outward, because what followed thunder? I pushed past the jet, keeping away from Loki, but there wasn't anything there- wait-

"Someone's-" I began, but got cut off when the jet shook, something colliding with it harshly. "There's someone up there!" I yelled, sensing righteous anger and I retracted my senses. Tony took my warning seriously, putting on his helmet quickly and going to open the hatch. The man who walked in was tall, thick, and blond, with an outfit similar to Loki in material and design. He slammed his hammer into Tony, sending him to the ground. He grabbed Loki by the throat before Captain or I could stop him, and jumped back out the hatch. Damn it.

Tony got up, looking out into the dark. "Now there's that guy."

"Even when he's not doing it, Loki's still a pain in the ass," I hissed, steeling my nerves. We couldn't let him get away, but it didn't seem like the other guy was going to help him, unless if that was acting.

Natasha turned around in her seat. "Another Asgardian?" she asked, and I nodded. That seemed to be the only possible answer.

Rogers pulled on his mask, ready to rumble, "Think he's a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter," Tony replied, heading to the hatch. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract is lost."

"Stark!" Rogers shouted, and I stepped forward. "We need a plan of attack."

Tony didn't stop, only answering over his shoulder, "I have a plan: Attack!" before flying out, making me groan. I turned to Captain, who looked just as annoyed as I was.

"I'm not going to be able to carry us both out in that storm," I told him grimly. "I don't have the strength for that, Loki drained me earlier." I finally told him while we had a moment.

Rogers nodded in understanding, grabbing a parachute. I steadied myself for this task as Natasha turned back to us again. "I'd sit this one out, guys."

"I don't see how we can," Rogers answered as he strapped up the suit. He turned to look at me. "Can you fly out in this?"

I smiled tensely, my eyes still closed, but I could sense his concern. "I appreciate the sentiment, Cap, but we can't afford for me to sit this out." I replied, focusing as much of my remaining energy as I could. I would seriously need to meditate soon.

"Cap, these guys come from legend, they're basically gods," Natasha told him, but he moved towards the hatch anyway.

"There's only one God, ma'am, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that." He jumped out into the storm, and after a moment, I decided I had enough force to get to the ground safely. I gave Natasha a nod.

"Close the hatch as soon as I'm out." I told her, turning back to the door. I took one deep breath, before starting at a run. "Geronimo!" I screamed, pulling a Doctor Who, beginning a free fall through the air. I pulled my arms to my body, legs straight, diving down through the storm. Rain whipped me, and while my suit was waterproof, my hair and skin were not. I didn't know how long it took, but I accidentally screamed as a flash of lighting fell towards the ground about thirty feet away from me. It vanished, leaving me wide eyed and sure that I was going to die. If I happened to survive, jumping into a storm is never to be done again.

I finally broke through the clouds, and immediately surrounded my body with scarlet energy, slowing down until I was hovering safely, about two hundred feet in the air. I looked around at the dark forest, trying to find Captain and Stark, until a bright beam of light pierced through the trees, and a wave of force radiated outward, nearly throwing me away and I hurried down, to find Iron Man and the blond getting up from the ground as Captain stood above them, holding his shield.

"Are you stupid?" I demanded angrily, and they all looked up at me in surprise. I didn't hold back my glare, putting my hands on my hips. I had a severe headache, jumped out a jet, was soaking wet, nearly struck by lightning, only to find that they weren't even searching for Loki; just destroying a forest. "Do you even know where Loki is?" they looked around, searching for the missing god. I gritted my teeth. "MORONS!" I yelled, throwing my senses outward until I felt his presence up on a small rocky hill. I flew over there, landing on it, staring Loki down as he turned to me with a calm smile, as if expecting me.

"Hello," he said, and my anger grew.

"'Hello'?" I demanded, stalking forward, my energy glowing. His eyes widened slightly. Yes. Fear my bitch fury. "You kill almost a hundred people, fall out of a jet, and I have to come find you, and all you say is 'hello'?"

He raised a dark eyebrow, smirking slightly. "Good evening?"

I threw a hand forward, and Loki slammed backwards into the rocks, groaning in pain. "Let me explain what's happening here. You are a 're here to bring you in. And the only thing keeping me from hurting you is that Fury is demanding you be brought in piece. So _shut. Your. Mouth_."

He kept silent this time, eyes narrowing as I pushed him further into the rock until Captain joined us, closely followed by the blond and Stark.

"Scarlet?" he asked tentatively, and I turned to look at him. The blond looked startled, and I knew my eyes must have been glowing bright red, and he gripped his hammer tighter. "We can take Loki back to the jet now."

I sighed in frustration, releasing Loki as the blond began hauling him off. Captain came and put a hand on my shoulder, and after my energy dissipated, I nearly collapsed. I was exhausted.

"Hey," Stark called, and I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. I still wasn't really in the mood for jokes. "Remind me not to piss you off, okay?"

I smiled, because he was right to say it. "Damn straight." I nodded, walking past them to board the jet again, sitting Indian style with my arms crossed, closing my eyes to meditate, Loki and the blond guy, Thor, be _damned._

**-X-**

As soon as we arrived at the helicarrier, Loki was escorted to a glass prison- I don't understand why, glass doesn't seem like the smartest choice to contain a criminal- by at least eight armed guards. On his way past the lab where I had gone to bring Bruce, the god smirked at the two of us, his gaze lingering on me though. We went to join Natasha, Steve, and Thor in the hub. We watched Fury and Loki's conversation over the security cameras. I had to laugh at the "ant, boot" line, because Fury was rather funny, in a dry, sarcastic sort of way. Loki seemed way too confident for the situation he was in- he was in a trap that would apparently fall thousands of feet at the press of a button.

I stiffened though, hearing his next words, following his quip about Banner. _"And there's the little mind-reader girl. A rather neat trick, I must say. Poor child, she must be at her wit's end not knowing what you plan on doing with her."_

I tilted my head slightly. I had cooled off about that- wasn't really upset anymore. Natasha looked at me, and I shrugged.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner raised an eyebrow, smiling a little.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve sighed.

"He's up to something," I murmured, frowning, looking up at my new team.

"So, Thor," Steve looked up at the thunderer.

Thor turned slightly away from us. "He had an army, called the Chitauri. They are not of Asgard nor any world known." He explained, finally turning back to us. "He means to lead them against your people. They will win him your Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army." Captain resigned, like he didn't know what to believe anymore. "From outer space."

"So he would have to build another portal, no?" I raised an eyebrow. "Like the one he opened at the SHIELD base?"

"That's what he needs Erik Selvig for," Bruce confirmed, nodding at me.

"Selvig?" Thor questioned.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce told him.

"He's a friend," Thor told us.

Natasha cleared her throat. "He's got him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him." Steve demanded. "He's not leading an army from here."

"Again: he's up to something," I repeated, rolling my eyes.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce played with his glasses. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him." I snorted, and he smiled at me.

"Have care how you speak." Thor warned, his voice dark, making me look up at him sharply. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard- and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha told him frankly, making the god pause.

"…He's adopted." Thor allowed, making me roll my eyes. So much for brotherly protection.

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce said. "Iridium, what do they need iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony Stark's voice called out, making us turn to look at him. I would have felt him coming, but I had turned my senses off to conserve some power. He finished his conversation with Coulson, who walked off. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." He walked up to Thor, and I circled around, opening my senses slightly. "No hard feelings, Point Break, you've got a mean swing." He clapped him on the arm. "Also, it means that the portal can open as wide and stay open for as long as Loki wants. He moved to stand in Fury's place. "Raise the mizzenmast, jib the topsails," he joked to the agents, who turned to look at him humorlessly. "That man is playing Galaga," he suddenly said, pointing to the right, and I turned to look, seeing a blond agent quickly minimizing a window. "Thought we wouldn't notice. But we did." Stark covered one eye, looking down at the screens. "How does Fury even see these?" he asked Hill, who crossed her arms.

"He turns."

"Sounds exhausting." He started pressing buttons on the screen. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he needs is a power source of high-density energy."

I felt a bit of deceit coming from him, making me narrow my eyes slightly. He was distracting them from something- nothing really bad, though. He turned back to us, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something to get the Cube going." I offered, and he smiled, suddenly winking at me. He knew I had caught him. I felt a small wave of trust- he also knew I wasn't going to tell on him.

"When did you become an expert in astrophysics?" Hill questioned.

"Last night," he returned briskly. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers." He started walking towards Bruce and I, who were standing together. "Am I the only one who did the reading?" he asked us, and I raised my hand. It had taken a few hours, but I had made it through.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of energy source?" Steve asked.

"He'd have to heat the Cube to a 120 _million_ Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce said, and I whistled lowly. How the heck was Loki supposed to do something like that?

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Stark nodded, sounding pleased.

"Well, if he could do that, couldn't he achieve fusion at any reactor on the planet?" I asked tentatively. Physics wasn't so much my thing, as biology and chemistry were.

Bruce and Stark nodded in approval, Stark gesturing towards us. "Finally, people who speak English," he complimented.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked, confused, as Tony shook Bruce's hand, smiling at me.

"It's good to meet you, Dr Banner," Tony said before looking at me, "And I'm glad you're on the ball- for a college student." I smirked. "Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalled." He told the doctor, and I nodded in agreement. Bruce was one of my favorite scientists, I had looked up most of his research. "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a giant green rage monster."

"Ah-ah," I chastised, holding up a finger, "Not a monster, more like one of those awesome Viking Berserkers." I corrected him, and Stark smiled, wiggling a finger at me.

"I like that. I'm gonna use that."

Bruce rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was grateful even without my empathy.

"I don't know about Loki, but I'd start with that staff of his." Captain spoke up. "It looks an awful lot like a Hydra weapon."

"We're not so sure about that, Captain," Fury said, walking in. "But what I do want to know is how he turned two of the sharpest men I know into his own personal flying monkeys."

Thor turned to the director, confused. "Monkeys? I do not-"

"I do!" Steve exclaimed, sounding so proud of himself. "I understood that reference."

We were silent for a minute, before Fury turned to me. "It's your turn. I want you to watch Loki."

"What, am I a baby-sitter now?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"My brother is no infant," Thor said, sounding a bit confused.

"It's a joke, O Great Thunderer," I retorted, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"You mock me?" he demanded, and Tony came to my rescue.

"She's what? Sixteen?" he asked, and I gave him a withering glare.

"I'm almost twenty, you ass." I replied, and Stark shrugged.

"Still a teenager. She'll mock everyone, it's a natural teenager thing. Don't take it to heart." he told the other god, who seemed to relax.

"You can play sitter for a little while, yes." Fury nodded. "If you can get anything out of him, possibly get him talking. He seems interested in you."

I gave a long suffering sigh, finally nodding. "Fine." I turned to Bruce, who gave me a pitying look. "I suppose you'll have to get a new lab partner- oh, wait," I turned to Iron Man himself, "Here's a _decent_ replacement." I smirked, before heading off to the containment cell.

-**X**-

"Did Fury really send _you_ to speak with _me?"_ Loki laughed, and I rolled my eyes, sitting in my usual Indian style.

"Look." I told him, dead pan. "You can joke and chuckle evilly all you want- feel free to twirl your moustache. It's not going to get you out of there." I nearly smiled when he looked confused at the moustache part.

"Oh, I'm not worried about getting out of here." he replied, sitting on the bench, opposite of me.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That I am quite content to remain where I am."

"Right, well you just hang tight in there, Rudolph." I shut my eyes, relaxing my posture. He was watching me again. It took a few minutes, and I was nearly ready to fall into a meditative trance when his annoyingly slick voice spoke up.

"You must-"

"Shhh." I cut him off, and could hear the frown in his voice as I tried again.

"You are-"

"Shhh." I could play this game all day if he wanted.

"Do not-"

"Shhh." I kept it up, and heard clothes rustling.

"_Shut up, you stupid wench_!" he howled at me, and I opened one eye lazily to see him fuming, cold eyes glaring at me, deadly. "You should be respectful to your king," he hissed coldly, a dark smile growing on his face, and I yawned.

"Sorry, _King George_, but this is _America,"_ I replied. Wow, I was really picking up the sarcasm from Fury and Stark, wasn't I? "We don't do kings and queens around here."

"Not yet." he smiled- fucking smiled like we were buddies. "But soon, your entire planet will fall, your governments scrambling like insects. I've come to tear it all down, and it will be rebuilt in my image."

I laughed outright then, seeming to startle him. "Wow, you are so full of _shit!"_ I chuckled. "It's like watching a child throw a temper tantrum. 'Oh, Daddy was mean to me and loves Thor best so I'm gonna smash all his toys!'" I mocked in that ridiculous accent of his, making him fume. "It's about time you grew up, Loki. Because it's not scary. It's just sad."

He suddenly paused, looking at me curiously, eyes narrowing.

"What?" I asked sarcastically. "Cat got your silver tongue?"

"How did you know that?" he demanded, coming closer to the glass, and I frowned at him.

"Know what?" I asked, a bit confused.

"About Odin, loving Thor best." his eyes narrowed more. "And that comment about my 'silver tongue'."

I tried my best to keep my body from tensing. Shit. I hadn't meant to let that slip. Nobody needed to know that I had absorbed some of Loki's memories.

"I guessed." I lied smoothly, but apparently I wasn't good enough to get past the god of mischief and lies.

"Now look at who is 'full of shit'." he sneered, making me goggle at him a bit. I didn't think he or Thor would use curse words, they seemed too above that. Besides, it was just weird coming out of his mouth. "When you attempted to read my mind- quite pathetically, I might add- you received a little more than expected, did you not?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I deadpanned.

"I am aware of your little mind reading tricks." he told me. "I felt you the moment you entered my mind, Alexandra King." I nearly shivered hearing my name come off his tongue like that. "At first I was curious that you might be using magic, but all it was was a silly little human trick. A mutant is just some strange outcast in your society, no?" he asked. He couldn't have gotten that from me. Agent Barton must have told him things. "I simply cannot see why you are resisting me."

"Are you seriously asking me that?" I demanded in disbelief.

"We are the same, Alexandra." he smiled dangerously, and I crossed my arms.

"I am _nothing_ like you." I told him coldly.

"Oh, but you are." he grinned like the cat that had stolen the cream. "We are both outcasted. Treated like freaks by our family, no?"

"Barton told you that." I said, beginning to grow nervous. That door. What if Loki was in my mind right now-

"I can tell. You should know the same happened to me, and I can see it in you. The pain." his face suddenly seemed sincere, throwing me off. "We do not have to be enemies, Alexandra. Why do you help Fury? He does not trust you, obviously, and he's brought you here to do what? Torture me?" the god stepped up to the glass, and I stood stock still. "You are not evil, Alexandra, neither am I. I only want what is mine."

I frowned then. "What's yours."

He seemed confused that he had to repeat himself. "Yes, what's mine. Did you not understand the first time?"

"Oh, no, I understood perfectly." I replied, nodding. "But I still disagree with you. We are still enemies, Loki, because you are in the wrong."

"Ah, because you and your team are in the right?" he snarked.

"Perhaps. I still don't know everything that's going on. But what I do know is this: You have murdered innocent people. And you will pay for it."

He went silent then, staring at me. Judging me.

"A pity. You have such _promise."_

I snarled at him. "Loki, I am not above using the Boot." I threatened. "So shut up, before I make you. Permanently." He sat back down, once again staring at me, but I ignored him, settling down in an attempt to meditate again.

Silence reigned for ten minutes before my earpiece buzzed slightly, Natasha's voice calling me. "_Alex, you can head back to the lab now. Someone else will take care of Loki_."

I stood, walking out without giving him another look. "Thank you," I rolled my eyes, ready to get away from that annoyance.


	5. Tearing at the Seams

**Author's Note: **This chapter has been majorly edited, and I would highly suggest re-reading it.

* * *

_"You're a monster..." Natasha sounded horrified, turned away from the imprisoned god, body trembling slightly._

_"No, you brought the monster. And his weak 'tamer'." he smirked, but it dropped from his face when she turned back to him, seemingly not upset whatsoever._

_"So, Banner and King... That's your play." _

_"What?" he staggered, realizing his mistake._

_She began to walk away, speaking into her earpiece. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk, and most likely turn Scarlet Shadow against us. Keep them in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." Black Widow briefly turned back to Loki, bowing slightly. "Thank you for your cooperation." _

_She left then, leaving the god frozen, a dangerous look on his face which, after a moment, turned into a smirk._

**-X-**

I immediately returned to the lab to see what Bruce and Tony had come up with. Honestly, I'd rather be helping to find the Tesseract than attempting (and failing) to get Loki to tell me all his evil plans. There are experts for that.

On my way back, I examined my shields, only half paying attention to where I was going. Loki had really, truly done a number on me, in a way I had never expected. I was sure that training with Emma would have been enough, but there was a world of difference between theory and training and actual, applied technique. I felt deceit, and distrust, and peered around subtly, noting several looks in my direction as I floated along.

Was I really that out of control? My empathy was bleeding all over the place, and I didn't need to be distracted right now. I tried my best to pull it in, but every time I brushed past another agent they were still too close, too… feeling. I wished, not for the first time, that I was alone right now.

I finally got to the lab, to find Bruce and Tony still working as the door opened for me, silently stepping in and pausing as I saw Loki's staff sitting on a lab table, being closely examined by Bruce. The goddamned thing came across me uncomfortably, in ways I didn't quite think were possible before. I just did my best to brush off the sensation, crossing my arms over my chest and ambling in, both men turning to acknowledge my presence.

"You okay, sweet cheeks?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow as I sat down heavily on a cleared work table- as far from the staff as possible- not bothering to expend any more energy on keeping myself afloat. Of course, that meant that mere moments later my stomach began to roll slightly.

I rubbed at my face, feeling drained. "Not the best I've ever been, but I'm fine. How's it going here?" I changed the subject, looking up blearily, and Bruce put his glasses back on to read as he typed at a screen.

"We're scanning the world for any energy traces, but so far we're coming up mostly negative." He answered, and I bobbed my head slightly, letting my eyes drift close. It was mostly silent for a minute or two, and I reveled in it, finally feeling mostly calm as my nerves settled, and my mind subconsciously trying to gather what strength it had left.

"Alex?" I heard close- too close, and opened my eyes to find Bruce standing about a foot away from me, one hand out stretched slightly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded. "Loki was… Familiar with my powers. I wasn't expecting that, at all."

Bruce's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "What did he do?"

It took me a moment to decide what I wanted to say, without admitting exactly what had happened. "He was just overwhelming. I just, uh... Don't let anyone bother me, okay? I need a few minutes."

The other two shared a look before leaving me alone to collect myself, which I was thankful for. It was blissfully silent, apart from the low decibel tapping of screens and keys, which was almost calming. I'd fallen asleep in a lab before (university could be exhausting), so letting myself relax wasn't hard. Unfortunately, the universe decided that it didn't like calm.

Fury walked in, and I opened my eyes to look at him. Tony and Bruce were taking a break, and the director didn't seem too pleased that none of us were doing any work at the moment. "What are you doing, Mr Stark?" he finally demanded.

"Uh, kind of been wondering the same thing about you." he retorted, still looking at his screen, and I mentally groaned. They were gonna start bickering, _again._

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." the man commanded, frustrated with the billionaire, and I rolled my eyes to Bruce, who gave a tight smile.

"We are," the doctor replied, taking off his glasses. "The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile."

"And you'll get your Cube back."

"No fuss, no muss," I finished, crossing my arms, sharing a smirk with Tony. It only took a moment for Fury to address me.

"Did you get anything from Loki?" he asked, and I shrugged.

"All I got was a lot of unnecessary frustration because _wow he is an annoying little shit, _and him being creepy. Somehow, he knows when I'm trying to read him, and he _hides _everything." I sighed. "It's a challenge to get an emotion off of him." Fury watched me for a long moment, and I frowned at him. "What?"

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, and I stared at him in confusion.

What the hell do you mean if I'm sure?" I demanded.

"Are you sure you have nothing?" he repeated. "Because I've heard you're supposed to be Xavier's prodigy, and if you can't do what we brought you here for-"

A flash of anger struck through me. "If I can't do it, I'm totally useless to you? I thought I was also here to smooth it out with the rest of the mutant population."

Fury's jaw clenched slightly, nearly imperceptibly, but I caught it. "That's it. You don't give a shit what the mutants have to say." I realized, clenching my fists.

His eyes hardened. "I didn't say that-"

"You didn't have to."

He looked beyond exasperated, but before he could continue, Tony interrupted what could easily turn into a fight. "What's Phase 2?" the billionaire demanded, looking at his screen. The door opened and Steve marched in, dropping a HYDRA assault rifle on the table, and I looked to measure Fury's reaction. Whatever technology they had was high functioning, because I didn't so much as a tingle from him. If I didn't see it, I would've thought he was dead.

"Phase 2 is SHIELD using the Cube to make weapons." he looked downright pissed, sparing a look at Tony before glaring at Fury again. "Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

Fury began to explain, "Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. That does not mean that we're-"

Tony cut him off, "I'm sorry Nick, what were you lying?" he asked, turning the screen to show plans of the weapons, and I clenched my fists in anger.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Steve said.

Just then, Thor and Natasha walked in, the agent keeping her eyes on Bruce, and then me. I glared at her, not moving from my seat.

"Wow. Just wow." I commented dryly. I didn't want to have anything to do with weapons- I was here to _help people_, not assist S.H.I.E.L.D in creating the next atomic bomb.

"Did you know about this?" the doctor demanded.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" she retorted.

"I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed." he answered sharply.

She stared at him, before looking at me, seeing my death grip on the edge of the lab table. I felt metal begin to warp beneath my fingers, no doubt my powers coming back with my anger. "Perhaps you should leave."

The metal gave way with a shriek, flattening beneath my hands, everyone looking sharply at the sound. "I didn't want to _be here." _I hissed lowly. "I haven't been in a shit storm like this in two _years, _but you lie and convince me that hey, maybe somebody needs my fucking help, so I say 'yes', like a friggin moron, but you have the _nerve _to ask me to leave now?" I demand of her, jumping down and into her space.

"Loki's manipulating you." She told me, calmly, like that would justify what they had done.

Before I screamed at her, Bruce cut in. Waves of hatred were flowing off him. "And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." Natasha glared at him, looking around me.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." he crossed his arms, dragging me to his side slightly by the elbow, and I complied. He and Tony were the only ones I felt I could trust at this point. Steve was a good guy, I knew, but he was also a soldier, and wouldn't question them.

"I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." Bruce went on.

Fury sighed in frustration, pointing at Thor. "Because of him."

The thunderer looked confused and stunned. "Me?"

"Last year we had a visitor from another planet that had a grudge match that leveled a small town." the man explained. "We learned that we are not only alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned."

Thor went on the defensive. "My people want nothing but peace with your planet."

"Yes," he allowed, "But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled."

I didn't fail to notice Natasha's quick glance at me, and my anger spiked again. "The mutants?" I asked in a low voice, accusingly. "You want to control us, just like the Cube."

"Two years ago, San Francisco was almost torn apart by a mutant uprising and battle-royale that took place on Alcatraz Island." Fury began to explain, and I blinked back the sting in my eyes at the mention of it. "Worthington Labs had created a 'cure' to use, and a senator had proposed a registry for mutants, which led to the uprising. The X-Men were able to stop them, but several months later, it became apparent that the 'cure' could only temporarily nullify a mutant's powers. Ever since then, the government has given the project over to SHIELD to find a permanent solution."

"You would take their powers away, forever?" Thor demanded.

"They've shown us that we have no choice." Natasha informed him.

"So what? You find the cure, and you force us all to take it?" I ask, beginning to feel cornered, and my head pounding.

"Yeah, because that'll go over about as well as taking America's gun rights away." Tony crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "Besides, the X-Men can easily take care of those situations, without stepping on too many toes."

"The X-Men are a rouge, vigilante group that we have no control over, whatsoever. We can't stop them if they decide to rise against us." Fury attempted to explain.

"You watch your mouth," I hissed, protectively. "That's my _family _you're talking about."

He glared at me coldly. "You have a family, a _real _family, living in West Virginia. Your father, a sister, a brother-in-law, and a niece and a nephew. That's your family."

"You shut up." I growled lowly.

"The X-Men are the underdogs' so called 'heroes', but there's no way to tell when they might turn against the rest of the population. If they said 'Rise up', every mutant in the country would do it."

"I said 'shut up!" I yelled, pushing Fury back, the man stumbling backwards. I stalked forward. "The X-Men aren't like that! What happened on Alcatraz is to be blamed solely on _one _individual, and his _manipulation _of people. People who were afraid of monsters like _you!" _I screeched in his face. "Don't you _dare _to presume that you know anything about my 'family'," I sneered, but couldn't hold it. "The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb, Director Fury." I jabbed him with a finger, and I briefly heard the sound of a fire arm being drawn.

I looked at Natasha sharply, seeing her pistol pointed at me. With a sneer it was yanked from her hands, and mangled beyond use in the air- torn apart.

"Let me tell you, Director Fury- you do_ not _want to piss off a 'prodigy'." I informed him lowly. "Not _me."_

It was totally silent for a minute, Fury and I still locking glares. If he wanted to play the 'mutants are evil' card, I would give him a real show, at this rate. Briefly, in the back of my mind, I began to understand why so many mutants had sided with Magneto. And was I seriously reconsidering my rejection of Loki's offer?

After a minute of tense silence, I backed off, turning abruptly and leaving the laboratory. I went back to the meeting area, sitting down in one of the chairs heavily, fighting to keep myself in check.

-X-

"Agent Romanoff, would you please escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"Where?" Bruce cut the man off. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in case-" he tried.

"In case you needed to kill me, I know, I've tried!" he took a deep breath, noticing everyone's stares. "...I got low. I didn't see an end. So I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk! Because Alex's powers can't calm me down- she can't keep the other guy back."

Natasha and Fury looked surprised, making the doctor laugh. "You think I wouldn't notice that you brought in an empath, a powerful one, and shoved her into the same room as me? I'm not an idiot, I can put two and two together."

"We didn't know if she would or wouldn't be able to help keep the situation calm or not. She's supposed to be the strongest psionic mutant since Jean Grey or Xavier." Fury admitted. "But it seems she can't even control herself."

**-X-**

In his cell, Loki closed his eyes, smiling darkly, feeling a familiar surge of raw, angry power. '_Oh, Alexandra. I did say you had promise.'_


	6. Silence

I was still sitting at the table, when Coulson came to join me, just taking the seat next to mine with a folder, browsing through it. He was quiet, thank god, and didn't seem to be there to bother me. It took a while, but I finally sighed, letting go of my tension and anger. As soon as I did that, I glanced at the documents he had out, paling slightly when I realized it was a file about _me._

"You're a good kid." He said simply, not looking up from the papers he was reading. I swallowed, wondering what he was getting at. "Despite anything you've been through, you're still a good kid. I think that's great."

What the hell was he getting at? "So?"

Coulson finally looked up, smiling. "So, I can see you've made good choices, and you'll continue to do so." He leaned in a bit closer. "The director can come off rough, I mean, for a spy, his people skills aren't that great at all." He smiled, like he was sharing a secret with me. It took a little, but I felt the corners of my mouth turning up.

"They are terrible, aren't they?" I giggled lightly.

"He doesn't really have a problem with mutants either." Coulson went on, and I frowned lightly.

"Then why does he-"

"He tries hard not to have a problem. He's just a grumpy old man who's stuck deep in his ways. And Agent Romanoff," he chuckled, "She doesn't trust _anyone_." He stared at me for a few seconds. "I'm not saying that you have to forgive them, or even trust us. Just be aware that you aren't a prisoner here." He stood up. "There's a plane ready at the runway if you want to leave, just get on and they'll take you to Logan airport Let me know if you're leaving." He closed the file and slid it towards me, before reaching into his pocket and putting an earpiece down, then walked away.

I stared at the file for a minute, not knowing what to do with it. I didn't particularly want to see what they knew about me, but at the same time, I did. I wasn't given a choice in the matter as an explosion rocked the helicarrier, throwing me to the floor.

Reeling with shock, I blinked twice, seeing the earpiece had fallen in front of me. I quickly out it in my ear and turned it on, hearing the rest of the Avengers speaking. I reached out my senses and felt a rage unlike any other building, deeper in the carrier, and I immediately knew what it was.

I pressed the button, speaking quickly, "Where's Bruce?"

It took a few moments, but a reply came at last. It was Natasha. "_He's with me, but-"_

I rose, flying back to the lab as fast as I could, leaving the central hub in chaos. "Natasha, he's losing it, you _have _to get out of there!" I told her, entering the destroyed room. I couldn't see through the smoke, but Bruce- below?

"_My foot's stuck, I can't move." _She replied with a whisper I strained to hear. I moved towards the center of the lab, finally seeing a dark hole beneath. I jumped down, in time to hear Natasha promising Bruce something.

"-swear on my _life _I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never ever-"

"**On your ****_life?"_** Bruce growled, his voice changing from a sort of bitter amusement into a furious threat. I lowered down to Natasha.

"Bruce, listen to me," I began calmly, and he looked over his shoulders. My breath caught for a moment at the agony on his face- he looked _scared. _Of what the other guy would do once he was loose. "You're stronger than him." I took a step forward, and he growled.

"**_I'm not!"_**

My face hardened then, realizing it would happen inevitably. "You _have to be!"_ I could see the apology and sorrow in his eyes as he jerked forward, shirt ripping as he changed entirely. I looked back to see Natasha's foot still under bent metal, and moved to her side, helping her up.

"Move!" she shouted, and I looked back to see a fist coming towards us. I threw us both to different sides, just barely out of his way. He immediately went after Natasha, who crawled away in fear as he tried to trample her.

I reached out, ripping a stair case and slammed it into his head. "_Hulk! Come try _me!" I yelled, catching his attention as he roared, chasing after me. If he wanted to get me, he'd have to catch me first. I soared up to a different level, but he was hot on my heels

"_Shadow, where are you?" _Fury called in.

"Engaged with the Hulk!" I yelled in response, looking back to see him not far behind. We began in a deadly game of cat and mouse. I was no match for the Hulk's strength, but maybe I could stall him long enough to get him off the Helicarrier, minimize the damage.

He tore apart a staircase as I flew over it, catching my ankle and I screamed as he threw me away. I shot my hands behind me, my energy cushioning me as it crushed the metal pipes behind me. Sharp stabs of pain shot up from my foot- it had to be broken. There was a roar nearby, and I lifted myself, trying to think past my snapped ankle, when a giant green fist slammed into the metal near my head.

The Hulk was in front of me, and roared in my face, his hot breath hitting my face. Eyes wide, I pushed with all my force, sending him ten feet back, but he recovered quickly. I mentally reached out, trying to move through the rage to find Dr Bruce Banner. It was a cloud over his mind, with impulses and fury racing across it, like lightning in a storm.

"Bruce, this isn't you! You _are _stronger than he is, you can fight him- you can _control him!" _I said, but the Hulk's hold was too strong. He ran forward again, and I flew off, and he followed close behind. He threw a fist towards me, which I threw aside. My only option was to use his momentum and strength against him, rather than trying to stop it. I turned a tight corner, and ducked behind several crates, holding my breath as he ran past my hiding spot. I lost sight of him, and it grew quiet again.

I was panting, but covered my mouth to hopefully stay quiet. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears, but thankfully the adrenaline was blocking out the pain. I listened for him, tentatively reaching out-

With a loud roar, the Hulk lifted the crate from behind me, and I rolled out of the way as he slammed it down where I had been. He loomed over me, and raised a fist- how the hell was I gonna stop that?! Just as he moved to crush me, someone slammed into him, sending the both of them through the nearby wall, into the docking area, leaving me on the floor.

I was staring, wide eyed as Thor began to fight the Hulk, and realized I was shaking violently. I rose slowly, wincing as I put pressure on my ankle, and soon ran away, back towards the destroyed lab. I had no idea where Natasha went, but she had to be alright. Hearing a distant roar, I wrapped my arms around myself.

I now fully understood why Bruce was so on guard all the time- had I ever come that close to death?

"_Shadow, where is the Hulk?" _Maria Hill's voice called, and it took me a moment, but I managed to respond.

"Th-Thor has him occupied on the lower docking area…"

It was silent for a moment, but her voice soon returned in fully urgency. "_I need you to go keep an eye on Loki, there's no doubt he started all this."_

"Y…Yes ma'am." I breathed deeply, trying to steel myself, or at least stop shaking, before I finally flew off down the corridors, back to Loki's cell. I couldn't let myself be down for the count now, not even after what happened with the Hulk. My adrenaline had to pumping hard, because I still couldn't feel my ankle at all, but I knew it was injured. There were definitely going to be bruises forming soon, too.

I soon arrived in the brig, ready to take Loki by surprise-

But he was just _standing_ _there_.

Calmly, in his cell, like he was completely unaware of what was going on. He turned to me, but as soon as I saw his smirk, I knew he was up to something. I hovered a few inches above the ground, watching him closely.

"Odd time for a visit," he remarked, and I felt anger simmering in my veins. That smug calm of his- I wanted to beat it off his face.

"Actually, I think this is the perfect time for a visit." I returned, my eyes narrowing. "In case you need a reminder: there's no way for you to escape that on your own."

"Is that so?" he asked, giving me a deceptive smile, and I immediately went on the defensive. There was a creak to my left and I turned to see a copy of Loki standing next to me. I jerked back, looking to see that the one in the cell had disappeared, as a hand grasped the neck of my costume, pulling me closer to him as he glared down at me.

"You are but a weak thorn in my side," he hissed, and I felt cold creeping into my veins. "Easily taken care of. So _why,_" he leaned down, mere inches from me, "Are you still alive?"

I stared up at him in horror- was he going to kill me? The words came unbidden, as I whispered, "Humans are notoriously stubborn."

A snarl curled on his lips. "And mutants apparently even more so."

A man in S.H.I.E.L.D gear entered the cell then, obviously having come to assist Loki, but the god had easily freed himself. He stood at the ready, gun in hand.

"Bind her hands," Loki ordered, handing me over roughly, and I hissed as I stood on my bad ankle, and the god smirked. The agent drew a pair of handcuffs and immediately cuffed my hands around a railing behind me, by the control panel for the chute.

"Let me go!" I yelled, and as his eyes flashed green, I suddenly found myself voiceless. The words vanished in my throat, and no matter how much I tried, no sound would come forth.

Loki smiled. "Much better. I am tired of your incessant noise." He looked at the man then. "Open the door. A new tenant will be arriving soon.

**-X-**

Loki stood by me as Thor ran in, seeing the Loki's copy walking out of the cell.

"_No!" _the god roared, leaping for Loki- but passed right through him as the double shimmered and vanished. The door shut as Thor got to his feet, eyes widening at the realization of the trick as he saw me from my place.

I tried to warn him, but no words were said- it was a distinctly terrifying feeling, knowing that you were voiceless.

"Are you ever _not _going to fall for that?" the trickster asked, hands clasped behind his back.

"Release us!" he demanded, and Loki smirked.

"I don't think so."

Thor drew his hand back and I shook my head furiously, but he didn't notice as he struck the glass with Mjolnir, several cracks appearing as the mechanism unlocked, prepared to drop. Everyone in the room froze, holding their breaths, myself included. When nothing further happened, Loki smiled again.

"The humans think us immortal," Loki began, returning to the control panel, giving me a smile, and I finally saw the crazed look in his eyes. He truly meant to kill his brother. "Shall we test that?" Just as he was about to press the button, the controlled agent fell to the grating with a loud grunt. We all turned to see Agent Coulson standing there with a large gun in his hands.

"Move away please."

A deep worry began to grow in the pit of my stomach. Loki was interested in me- that was the only reason I was alive. I, at least, had powers. What would he be willing to do to Coulson?

"You like this?" the lead agent went on, moving closer. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." He pressed a button, and electricity popped as it turned on. "Wanna find out?"

My eyes widened in shock as a copy appeared behind Coulson, with the scepter in hand.

'**_NO!' _**My scream was mental, voiced aloud by Thor, but Loki looked up briefly, as though he had heard me. I was kicking, desperately needing to get out to help him, to _save him-_

Loki returned to the controls, and opened the chute. He and Thor stared each other down as the thunderer readied himself. Without further hesitation, Loki pressed the button.

There was a screech of metal as I used some of my remaining energy to tear off the handcuffs. "_NO_!" I howled, voice suddenly returning in full force, and threw my hands forward, what power I had left grabbing the glass prison, trying to hold it up as gravity and aerodynamics tried to send it down.

**-X-**

Loki looked down in surprise as he felt the magic over her voice disappear. How had she- no. He must have released it when not paying attention. She was expending all her power trying to save Thor Odinson. He could admit, he was impressed that she was able to even hold it for mere moments in her condition. She was pale, shaking with effort, and he stepped aside as a trickle of blood fell from her nose.

"_No_!" she cried again as something seemed to snap. Her body collapsed to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Thor fell, unable to break himself free in the precious moments she had given him.

He reached down then, grabbing her by the throat and raising her to eye level. Her eyes were glazed, blood dripping from her nose, but she glared at him fiercely. "Let me _go_." she hissed, making the god laugh.

"What did I tell you?" he asked, smiling, before it curled into something dark. "I offered you a place beside me. I could have made you powerful beyond belief, and yet... Here you are. Bleeding. Suffering." he began to squeeze, making her choke, eyes going wide. "I can _destroy_ you, little girl. Do not think me incapable."

He was amused as Alex tried to get him to release her, her toes not reaching the ground as she choked. Loki opened his mouth to speak again, before he was knocked away by a sudden, powerful blast, sending the god through a metal wall, dropping the mutant.

**-X-**

I gasped and coughed, never having been more glad for air. I swallowed once, wincing at the sharp pain in my throat, radiating from where Loki's hand had been. Another pounded in my temples, and I think there was still blood coming from my nose. Oh god.

"Huh. So that's what it does." a weak voice said, and I cracked open my eyes, horrified as I watched Coulson bleeding to death.

"Coul...son...!" I croaked, trying to crawl over to him, coughing again.

"Sorry, kid." he murmured, eyes closing.

"Coulson!" I tried to yell, but my voice cracked, coming out as a pained whisper. I reached out, reeling as I felt his fear and pain, his strong desire to just _live_.

"Pathetic. Truly." my blood went cold as I turned my head to see Loki emerging from the wreckage, brushing himself off as he stalked towards me. I tried to crawl away, but my head and body felt so disconnected, it didn't take him more than a moment to reach for me and backhand me so hard lights exploded across my vision before it went dark.


	7. Mere Shadows

**A/N: I know the italics might get a little confusing later, so here's a guide: When Alex is speaking mentally, **_'this is it.' _**When others can hear her, it looks like **_"this", _**and when others are speaking, **"it looks normal." **Got it?**

* * *

Loki looked down at her, watching her closely. She was deeply unconscious, and would likely remain so for quite some time. His eyes narrowed, heart aching for a moment. She looked like…

He turned away. There was no time for reminiscing on those long dead. He would not be distracted now, of all times.

"You're going to lose." A weak voice called, and the god looked at the dying man.

"Am I?" Loki demanded.

"It's in your nature."

The god stalked forward slowly. "Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack... conviction." He answered simply, before blacking out.

Loki watched him for a minute, before turning away. "Bring her with us." He commanded the man who had awoken. He nodded, picking Scarlet Shadow up and throwing her over his shoulder, following behind the god as they left the helicarrier, boarding a jet and taking off.

For the rest of the journey, his eyes barely strayed from the unconscious heroine slumped in the seat across from him.

**-X-**

Nick Fury looked down at the blood stained trading cards. "These we're in Phil Coulson's jacket." He tossed them onto the table before the only two heroes left, Captain America and Iron Man. "I guess he never did you to sign them." After a moment, Steve picked them up, guilt eating at him. The two of them, ashamed of their actions earlier. If they had just... Swallowed their own pride.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the Cube. Banner. Thor. Shadow." He sighed, tiredly. "I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Think I had that coming." Fury admitted. He began to make his way around the table slowly. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this," he nodded towards the billionaire, who barely responded, seeming numb. "Called the Avengers Initiative."

He paused for a moment, weighing the silence. "The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Tony suddenly stood from his chair, unable to listen to anymore, and walked away.

The two watched him go. "Well... It's an old-fashioned notion.

**-X-**

I woke up gradually, but withheld a groan of pain as I felt the throbbing pain in my head and face, along with my ankle. I was injured all over, and I the last thing I remembered w Loki back handing me. I was tied up again, and leaning against something cold. The queasy turn of my stomach told me that I was on a plane of some sort, but I didn't dare open my eyes for fear that someone was watching me. I would have to figure it out somehow.

"SIr, we'll be arriving in New York soon." An unfamiliar voice called, and the last one I wanted to hear responded shortly.

"Good."

Loki had taken me with him. Where the hell were the rest of the Avengers. Miraculously, the ear piece was still in, but there's was naught but silence on the other end. I couldn't risk speaking- what would Loki do? He had taken me for a reason.

There was... One option.

It was something Emma had tried to teach me several months ago, with little to no success on my part. Astral projection had seemed like a horribly long shot, until she had done it in example. Professor Xavier had been a wonderful teacher, the best I could ask for, but Emma... Emma had pushed me to limits I had never known existed.

I relaxed as subtly as I could, breathing deeply. If I could just get into trance...

It took several minutes to calm my frayed nerves without any means to relax myself normally, but I finally managed a light meditative state.

_A strong, sturdy, imaginary rope floated above me, out of sight, but there. I imagined myself reaching out for it, wrapping my hands around the invisible object, and began to mentally pull my body towards it, hand over hand. It felt real, and a sensation of vertigo hit me in the chest, nearly knocking the breath from me, but I relaxed again, continuing the pull. According to Emma, that was supposed to be caused by exerting dynamic pressure on my ethic body. The vertigo grew and grew, but I payed particular attention to the action causing it. _

_A nagging itch started to grow on my nose, but Emma had hammered it into me to ignore any non harmful bodily sensations if I was doing this. I continued climbing, hand over hands, still upwards, when a heavy sensation came down on my body. It nearly startled me out of it; that hadn't happened before now. It was surely a good sign? Whether it took minutes or seconds, I went on. I tried not to worry about how precious little time I had to do this. Eventually, I began to feel lighter and lighter, before it felt like my body was vibrating- _

_All the pressure vanished, and I felt light. Indescribably light. _

_As I grew more aware, I realized I still felt the cold metal at my back, and deflated. It hadn't worked? At was all for nothing?_

_I realized with horror I was staring straight at Loki, but he didn't seem to have noticed. Looking down- holy shit, where were my hands?!_

_Trying my damnedest not to have a panic attack, I realized Loki was looking at me, but not me. He was seeing my body. I stepped away- woah. Seeing your own body was pretty freaky, not gonna lie. Then, I saw something. The gem at my collar was starting to glow, ever so slightly. My projection must have Ben using a part of my power. I had to hurry before the god realized what I was up to, if he did at all. I moved towards the back of the plane, wondering how to get out, when I literally nt straight through the wall. Like a ghost._

_'Okay... This is cool.' I smiled, looking at the jet that was getting farther and farther away. I felt a tugging sensation, as if my projection. Didn't want to leave my body, and I realized it was going to take a lot to keep myself separated. _

_I turned and flew as fast as I could back in the direction I figured the helicarrier was. Last I knew, we had been somewhere over Jersey. It couldn't be too far, could it?_

_I soared up, trying to get over the clouds. I would never see the camouflaged helicarrier from beneath, which was the point. It took a while, until I saw a trail of smoke in the the clouds, and I immediately followed it._

_The further I got from my body, the more tired and strained I began to feel. The headache was starting to come back, too. Sense of time was lost on me. All I know is that I finally caught up to the helicarrier, and passed through it, trying to find someone. Fury, Stark, Rogers, Hill. _

_I went through the Wishbone laboratory, but it was empty, ruined. There was a shuffling sound, and I turned to see two agents trying to clean up, and I floated right up to them._

_'Listen, I need you to get me Maria-" I began, but realized they didn't hear a word I I had said. 'Hello?' I called, floating right in front of them, but they stepped forward, walking right through me. I froze, feeling horribly empty, and the man shuddered. _

"You okay?"_ The other asked, and he shook it off._

"Yeah. Just got the shivers."_ They moved on to do their work. I was frozen in place. I hadn't counted on no one being able to hear or see me. How the hell was I supposed to warn them at this rate?! I rushed forward, reaching out. Tony. Or Steve, they were my best bet. I went back to the prison room, and found the two of them standing there, Tony shouting at Steve._

"We are not soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife!"_ The continued bickering and I tried to come between them, to get them to see me, god damn it!_

**_"LISTEN TO ME!"_**_ I screamed at them, finally, and they both winced, to my immediate shock. Both men stared at each other. _

"Did you-"_ Tony began hesitantly, and Steve slowly nodded._

"Alex?"_ He called tentatively, and promptly stepped right through me, the both of us shivering._

_"Jesus, stop doing that!" I cried, stepping away, and looked up again to see both looking at me in shock._

"Alex?"_ Steve asked again, in total disbelief. Frankly, I was stunned, too._

_"Holy- it's working!" I crowed, staring at my hands- yes, hands, I could see myself._ _After a moment of relishing in my success, I grew serious again. "Listen, I don't know how much time I have-"_

"Where are you?" Steve demanded.

_"Loki has me on the jet with him."_

_Tony had a calculating look on his face, like he was trying to solve a particularly strenuous equation._ "Why would he take you? I mean, what is he trying to get at?"

_"I don't know," I admitted._

"Trying to tear us apart?" _Steve suggested, but Tony waved it off._

"Yes, yes, divide and conquer is great, but- he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it."

"He wants an audience." _I realized. Of course. Loki was nothing if not vain._

"Right," _Steve agreed_. "We caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah, that's just the previews, this is- this is opening night. And Loki, he's a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered..."

_We both came to the same conclusion at the same time._

_"He's in New York." I swallowed._

_Tony was frozen for a moment, before an angry snarl grew on his lips_. "That son of a bitch." _He immediately began to walk out._ "He's touching my stuff."

_"Tony, wait-" I began, but I froze when I felt someone touch me, and like a rubber band that had been stretched too far, I snapped back into my body._

My stomach was rolling- I was definitely gonna throw up. I kicked at the person holding me, begging them to put me down- I threw up on the ground beneath me, unable to hold it in. There was a sound of disgust, and I breathed deeply, getting clean air in my lungs. There was cold sweat all over my body, my hair sticking to my face.

Everything hurt. Everything. My hair hurt.

"Humans are revolting," Loki said, sounding truly appalled.

I breathed harshly. "Shut up, Princess, you can't tell me you've never been sick before," I responded, finally opening my eyes, to see I was on the roof of the Stark Tower.

He dragged me up as soon as he was sure I wasn't going to throw up again.

"We'll, now that you're awake, we can finally begin." He said with a devious smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

**Thanks so, so, SO much to ****_everyone _****who reviewed, favorited, or followed! It seriously makes my day- that's why I'm updating so soon! I just wish more people saw it on archiveofourown... that's where I update faster, and with the fan art incorporated. In case if some of you haven't seen it, there's a link to my deviant art folder on my profile page, I have art work for EVERY chapter that I made myself!**


	8. Awakened

A/N: This is the second to last chapter! After this is the epilogue, and then we'll soon be getting our sequel! Please comment and let me know what you thought, how I could improve!

* * *

Tony fired a repulsor blast, too late- Selvig had turned the machine on to full power. He heard Alex screamed and watched as tendrils of energy reached towards her, pulling her closer and closer, wrapping around her body. "Alex!" the billionaire roared, firing at the machine again; it rebounded, hitting him.

"Sir, the barrier is pure energy- it's unbreachable." JARVIS explained, and Tony hissed in frustration as he heard Alex scream louder, before going silent.

"Yeah, I got that." The field was shining brightly- and it was silent. He turned to see Loki watching it with a grin on his face. "Time for plan B."

**-X-**

I shattered into millions of pieces. I was dying. I was... Nothing. There was nothing left of me that death could claim. Nothing.

Everything that had once been Alexandra King was scattered to the furthest reaches of the universe, spinning in an infinite dance of molecules, atoms. All I knew was fear, pain, light, and then-

Dark.

It was so dark- so alone. Where was I? Who... Who was I?

There was nothing to see- what was I supposed to be? All I knew was dark as I curled in on myself, trying to become as small as possible. The pain slowly went away. Where had it come from in the first place?

**-X-**

_"Please_ tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," Loki smirked, and Tony stood at the bar, looking out at where Alex was, somewhere in the field.

"No, I'm actually planning to threaten you," he informed him seriously. The sarcastic tone he was going for didn't sound quite right, as he thought of the screams he had heard earlier. This had to be done, and fast. They had to get Alex out of there.

"You should have left your armor on for that." The god remarked, and suddenly, Tony felt small wisps of true hate growing in the pit of his stomach, that Loki would be so calm when he was killing the girl out there. Torturing anyone was wrong, but Alex... She was a kid.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the, uh- blue stick of destiny."

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki informed him.

"No, no, no- threatening." He corrected the god. He watched Loki look out the window. For a moment, he looked... No, that was impossible. He had just thrown her in there, to her death, there was no way he could care.

"You're _killing_ her." Tony gritted his teeth. He hadn't meant to say it, he just... It was like giving himself another push.

"A single sacrifice, far outweighed by the final outcome." Loki returned.

Tony watched him for a moment, before taking a slip of liquid courage. Facing a god was no walk in the park. "I'll stop you. We'll _all_ stop you."

"And who's _'we'?"_ Loki spared him a glance.

"The Avengers. It's what we like to call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Ah yes. I've met them."

Tony smiled sarcastically. "Yeah. It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one... But let's do a head count here." While Loki still looked outside, he slipped the homing devices onto his wrists. "Your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins; a psychic prodigy, and you, big fella, managed to piss off every single one of them."

Loki laughed then. "That was the plan."

"Not a great plan. When they come," he glared. "And they will, they'll come for you."

"I have an army," Loki smirked. The Chitauri would be arriving soon, thanks to Alexandra's assistance.

"We have a Hulk."

He feigned a look of surprise, "Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off."

"Yeah, you're missing the point." Tony cut straight to it, "there's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Everyone that dies, anyone who might- that's all on you. 'Cause if we can protect the earth and its people, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge them."

Loki's eyes turned colder then, stalking forward, scepter raised threateningly. "How will your friends have time for me, or to save her, when they're so busy fighting you?" He pressed the tip of the scepter to Tony's chest, but it clinked against the arc reactor. "…This usually works."

Tony shrugged. "Well, performance issues, you know…" Loki suddenly grabbed him by the throat and threw him across the room. "JARVIS, any time now…!" the god grabbed him again, snarling in his face.

"You will all fall before me!"

"JARVIS, deploy!" Loki sent Start crashing through the window, plummeting towards the ground. "**Deploy!" **The Mark Seven shot out past Loki, knocking the god off his feet, chasing after the falling billionaire. It finally caught up, locking on to the bracelets and unfolded into a full suit, attaching to him and stopping his descent just moments before he hit the ground. He flew back up to the window, before Loki. "And there's one other person you pissed off! His name is Phil."

He fired a repulsor blast at Loki, knocking him down.

There was another scream, and Iron Man turned just in time for the barrier to expel outwards in a shockwave. Iron Man stumbled in the air as the shockwave traveled outwards, shattering every window within two blocks. People on the ground ducked for covered as glass rained from the sky, covering their ears at the screech.

Loki and Iron Man looked to see Alex floating above the machine, arms outstretched, glowing a pale blue as a stream of energy shot into the sky, surrounding her. A portal formed, and hoards of Chitauri flew through, beginning their invasion.

"Right! Army." With one last look at Alex- who at least seemed stable for now, he sped up towards the incoming army, shooting at them. The Chitauri wasted no time firing back, and he spun out of the way as he continued, dodging exploding debris. He went higher before getting hit with a Chitauri hovercraft. He righted himself and released mini-missiles, blowing several up. The citizens below were watching the sky, running for their lives as aliens came towards them, blowing up cars, buildings, and the streets.

Loki walked out on the pad, his Asgardian armor materializing as he looked out over the chaos below, his eyes finally moving up to Alex's floating body. For a moment, a mere second, there was a deep, horrible ache in his chest, seeing her being subjected to the Tesseract's power like that- but she was the catalyst. Without her, the portal would not hold. The Chitauri would not assist in his conquer, and the Other… would have his head. There was a thud behind him, and he turned to see his adoptive brother on the platform.

"Loki, release Lady Alexandra and turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" the crown prince threatened.

"You can't." Loki told him. "There is no stopping it, there is no time for chivalry! There is only the war!" Loki leapt at Thor and the two begin to fight, a blast from Loki's scepter sending one of the letters of STARK falling to the ground.

**-X-**

The Hulk threw Loki through the penthouse, the god rolling on the floor. The monster roared, moving towards him, but the god was quickly back on his feet.

"ENOUGH! You are, all of you, beneath me! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT ME BULLIED BY-" his rant was cut off when Hulk grabbed him by the feet and smashed him into the floor repeatedly, then threw him to the side, walking away.

"**Puny god."**

Loki whimpered in pain. He had been beaten into submission. He let his head fall to the side, staring out at Alexandra, her body floating inside the force field, outstretched, looking towards the heavens.

**-X-**

I was not nothing. I was _everything. _I looked into the Tesseract and it changed me into something _more._

With a blink, the force field shattered around my body.

"Alex?!" a voice called, and I looked down to see the woman, Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, holding Loki Laufeyson's scepter, trying to shut down the machine. I waved a hand and the Cube began to go dark, its power being redirected.

"**_Do not be alarmed." _**I told her calmly. Looking back up, I saw the portal beginning to close on itself, no that I was no longer holding it open. Something was there that did not belong. It belonged here, on Earth, Midgard, Terra- the small planet had thousands of different names through time and space. I reached out, pulling Anthony Stark back to where he belonged, floating down to the streets to gently drop his body.

I frowned, realizing there was no life in him.

The man out of time, Steve Rogers, ran forward, pulling the face plate off the suit of armor, listening for breath. The monster, the Hulk, Bruce Banner, stood nearby, watching. He was complacent for now, calm and in control. Thor Odinson, the Asgardian thunder god, was there as well, and he eyed me mistrustfully.

Rogers looked lost, realizing that Anthony Stark was no longer a part of the living.

"**_All will be as it should." _**I told him, and Anthony's eyes shot open, glowing blue as breath returned to him, his body coming back to life. The Hulk and Rogers looked equally shocked.

"What the hell!" he gasped, looking around. "What just happened? Please tell me no one-" he trailed off, seeing me. He seemed just as startled.

"**_You have won your battle." _**I informed him. "**_Your people are saved, but your city is destroyed, partially my fault. It will be corrected_.**" I rose up, extending my hands out, and glass and debris rose from the ground, as if in reverse as the city was quickly restored to its former self, before Loki Laufeyson had thought to come here. The dead bodies of aliens that had no reason to be on Terra turned to dust, and the dust into atoms, and those atoms into nothing. It was as if they had not existed.

"Alex? Is that you?" Tony called as soon as everything had stopped moving. They looked awed and on edge.

"**_The one called Alexandra King is a part of me- just as everything is a part of me. All of time, all of space, they are also part of me_**." I explained. "**_I can see every piece of existence in the whole of creation, since before time began. It all came together in the end to make me what I was, what I am, and what I will be. I can control day and night, construction and destruction, war and peace, life and death._**" I looked up towards the reconstructed tower. "**_Come. We have more to attend to._**" I called them, surprising them as I brought them up with me.

* * *

Check out the art work I made! gallery/46589148


	9. After Effect

**A/N: To answer several questions I have gotten: No, she is not the Phoenix. I wanted to expand on Chapter 3, when her powers reacted so strongly to the powers of the Tesseract I was always amazed that a simple chunk of iodine had been enough of a stabilizer to open a portal to another universe. In my story, I changed it, to Loki needing someone with enough mental strength to help contain and focus the Cube's power. Jean Grey and Charles Xavier are dead, and why should he go bother to find another when SHIELD literally handed him someone? She's been taken over by the infinite power of the Cube, and it's ALMOST like a Jean Grey/Phoenix effect. The Tesseract is a source of power, not a dark force, thus why she's helping them. There is A LOT more coming into play in the next story, so stay tuned!**

* * *

I brought them up to the platform with me, seeing the machine that Alexandra's body had been forced into. She had died, her body beginning to disintegrate. Her mind has protected itself, curling up and detaching to keep it's sanity. There would be pain like no other had she not done that, even subconsciously, and in return, I repaired the body. However, containing the Tesseract's power would soon begin to burn her away entirely if she didn't let go.

Alexandra, of course, had no idea how tightly she was holding onto the power. In her fear, she latched onto the nearest source of protection with a vice grip.

I knew the Avengers were weary, as I gleamed over their minds. If I didn't leave soon, they could think of me as an enemy.

We landed on the platform, and I looked down at the fallen god. He glared at me; hate burning deep in his mind, but it was also an attempt to cover endless pain. There was fear as well. Of Odin, the Other, and Thanos. The Other's influence was well hidden, but not from me. I tore it out, sending a threat to the Other as well. Loki's eyes widened, the blue receding to reveal a clear green.

I finally addressed him. "**_Loki Laufeyson. You have done much wrong on this planet and to it's people._**"

"Silence! I am a god!" He climbed to his feet, and I frowned, glaring him down. He fell to his hands and knees, head bowed.

"**_You are _****tiny**." I informed him. "**_For your actions, you deserve punishment. Death, or worse_**."

Thor put himself between Loki and myself. "Stop! I wish to take Loki with me."

I regarded him. **_"Thor Odinson. You would take him back to Asgard?_**"

"He must be tried for his action on both Earth and Midgard." Thor looked sore, exhausted, but prepared to fight metro protect his brother.

I deliberated it for a minute. It would be fair, and most assured that he would receive punishment. Odin was known to be a just ruler. "**_Very well_**." I relented. "**_But, know that Loki is not to be trusted. Do not let for familial love blind you, Odinson_**." He nodded, turning to face his brother. I waved a hand, and magic-sealing chains shimmered into existence, binding his hands. At his cry of outrage, a muzzle covered his mouth. "**_Silence, Silver Tongue_**."

I turned to the rest of the Avengers, who glared at Loki hatefully. Clint Barton, in particular. The thought of Loki's control at the forefront of his mind. "Eye of Hawk," he looked at me sharply. "Do not hold your anger for too long. Hate twists the best of people into dark creatures. Loki is a prime example." He turned to the side, but nodded after a moment.

"What about Alex? What happens to her?" Steve Rogers inquired.

"**_She cannot hold onto the Tesseract's power any longer_**." I informed them. "**_It has changed her, for better or worse. I wish you, as the human saying goes, 'good luck'_**."

I then released the Tesseract's power, vanishing from Alexandra's mind and body.

**-X-**

_"It's really great to know that they're out there."_

_"I love you, Thor!"_

_"I just... Don't feel safe with those things out there."_

_"It's seems like there's a lot they're not telling us."_

_"Superheroes? In New York?" Give me a break!" _

_"She fixed everything! It was AWESOME!"_

_"These so called 'heroes' have to be held responsible for everything that happened. This was their fight? Where are they now?"_

The Avengers walked to the center of a footbridge. Tony was carrying a briefcase with the Tesseract inside, Thor had Loki still in his muzzle and chains. Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and Steve all got out or off of their vehicles, joining them.

_"Tough questions are being asked about the Avengers, their sudden appearance and equally sudden disappearance and the girl everyone saw repair the damage and destruction."_

_"What, that this is all somehow their fault? ...Captain America saved my life. Wherever he is, and wherever any of them are, I just want to say… thank you."_

Bruce gently placed it in a glass tube as Thor shook hands with his team, and hugged Selvig, before taking the Cube. He held out the other end for his brother, who reluctantly took it. The Asgardians then vanished in a beam of energy, whisked away to their own world. Then, one-by-one, the group splintered off, moving in different directions. Tony and Bruce got into a sports car, while Steve rode away on his Harley. Natasha and Clint climbed into S.H.I.E.L.D issue cars, parting ways. For now.

Once more, Fury found himself facing the members of the World Security Council.

"_Where are the Avengers?"_

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts I'd say they earned a leave of absence." He retuned.

"_And the Scarlet Shadow?_" a woman asked, and he shared a look with Maria Hill, who stood to the side silently.

"In a S.H.I.E.L.D hospital, until she wakes up." He paused for a moment. "If ever."

-**X-**

_ I was alone in a sea of dark. I was no one again._

* * *

'm sorry it took a few days to upload! I had senior lock-in at my school, and then I was busy with familial matters... anyway, this story is now over. Look forward to the sequel!


End file.
